


How to flirt 101

by whatxever426



Series: I'd love you anywhere [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Minho Ships It, Neck Kissing, Newt does too, Pining, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Thomas has a crush, a lot of fluff, almost none, couldn't think of a title, everyone ships it, i love teresa, i made her the sweetest friend ever, ive been trying to make a good one for WEEKS, lots of flirting, lots of touching too, minho has a plan, newt's such a tease honestly, was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatxever426/pseuds/whatxever426
Summary: "Thomas, just admit you like him.""No Minho.""So you're saying you wouldn't like him in your bed? 'Cause I can make that happen.""No....... Alright, what do I need to do?"Thomas has a crush. On his best friend. And it hasn't been the best, because he's really scared that when he finds out, he'll lose their friendship.But alll of their friends are done with their obliviousness so they practically force them to be together, and then finally someone makes a move. But that is only after a lot of sexual tension and flirting.UPDATE: this story is finished, even though it says 6/?





	1. minho has a plan and newt and thomas play it nasty

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chaptered fic so I'm excited and I hope you like it xx
> 
> it's not gonna be a really long story; I was going to write a one shot and it turned into this, so maybe 6 or 7 chapters, just so you know ;)

#### Thursday, 9:21

Minho sipped his coffee, eyeing Thomas who was sitting across him. Their first period had been cancelled, so they grabbed something to drink. 

“So, you know Newt’s working together with Harriet on that commercial project thingy?”

Thomas coughed and looked into his cup. “Okay, haven’t talked with him that much so I wouldn’t know.”

Minho grinned, knowing that it bothered Thomas. He just didn’t want to admit it. “Well, what do you think?”

“About what?” 

Thomas frowned and looked him straight in the eye, clenching and unclenching his jaw before answering. “I don’t give a damn.” His eyes trailed off to the window again, looking to the people passing by. 

Minho laughed loudly, drawing attention from a few girls next to them and from Thomas himself. The boy frowned at him again as if he didn’t understand why this was so funny. Minho leaned over the table, elbows supporting his torso. 

“Man, you give so many damns they’re visible from _space_.”

Thomas frowned even more and then looked outside again, taking a sip from his coffee. “Not true.”

Minho leaned back again. God, those boys just needed to get their heads out of their asses. It was so obvious. Newt was always staring at Thomas, and Thomas was always drooling at the sight if Newt but no, the boys never admitted their feelings. Sometimes, Newt would be bold and touch Thomas but Thomas was so fucking oblivious he thought Newt was just being friendly, that it meant nothing. 

“Yes, it is true. Just admit it Thomas.”

Thomas still avoided Minho’s gaze. “No.”

“Don’t go all small child on me. You like him.”

“No.”

Minho groaned. He loved Thomas but damn, sometimes he was so stubborn. “Alright, then I won’t tell you what he confided me about you last night either.” 

Newt didn’t tell him anything last night; it had been a few weeks ago. Newt had come trashing into his room, spilling all his feelings and frustrations in one breath and when he was done, he collapsed on Minho’s bed. “He’ll never like me back goddammit.” He had sighed. 

Minho knew that Thomas felt the same, bit that he just didn’t want to admit it for whatever reason. Minho had just promised Newt that he’d try to get to know something, so he had to get it out of Thomas now. He didn’t care if he had to use some lie to get it. 

Thomas immediately turned his head around to face Minho. “What did he say?” After he had said that he leaned back a bit, trying to casually sip his coffee. He knew he sounded way too eager to know what this was about.

Minho grinned at him ad shrugged. “Nah, you won’t say you like him, so it’s not relevant anyway.” 

Thomas’ eyes widened. “No Minho what did he say, _please_.”

The Asian boy leaned back and crossed his arms. “Do you like him or not?”

The boy across from him scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Look, Minho it’s com-“

“No Thomas, it’s not complicated. You’ve been drooling over Newt about as long as I’ve known you and I can help you get him.”

Thomas fiddled with his hands and then made eye contact with Minho again, looking small and insecure. “You can?”

Minho couldn’t stop a smile from creeping up his lips. He’d cracked Thomas. “Duh, do you know me? I’m like the handbook on how to make someone wanna have sex with you.”

Thomas blushed again. “I don’t wanna have sex with him.” 

When Minho raised his eyebrow at him, Thomas gave up became even redder. “Shut up. Newt will never like me back anyways.”

Minho laughed at himself at how ironic the situation was, but he told himself to stay serious. Thomas really was insecure about this so he needed to be nice.

“Listen man, I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Thomas’ whole face lit up. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not gonna tell you anything of course, I’m a good friend.” He patted himself on the shoulder. Then he leaned forward over the table, motioning for Thomas to come closer. “But between us, I think there is a pretty good chance that he likes you too.”

Thomas’ eyes widened. “Are you serious?” He started smiling like an idiot.

“Hey, I don’t know anything for sure, but you knowww...” Minho grinned.

The brunette squinted at him. “He told you last night, didn’t he?”

“I’m not telling you anything!” Minho smiled at stood up to go to the restroom. He heard Thomas calling after him.

“ _Minhooooooo_ ”

He grinned to himself. Time for the plan. He didn’t even have a real plan. He just wanted to tease Thomas a bit, punish him for being so oblivious for so long. 

But he knew that Newt was playing a nasty game too. Newt just worked together with Harriet to make Thomas jealous. So it was time to bite back. 

When he came back, he found Thomas with his head in his hands. He looked lost, as if he really didn’t know what to do with his feelings. Minho sat down and spoke up. “You know Newt’s just working together with Harriet to make you jealous right?” 

Thomas gaped at him. “He wouldn’t do that.”

Minho scoffed. “Oh trust me, he would. Even if it was just to get back at you.”

“Wh- for what?!”

“For being such an oblivious dick! He’s been pining after you for months and you never noticed.”

Thomas stayed silent and eyed him shyly. “I’m a bad friend, aren’t I?”

Minho nodded lightly. “He’ll get over it. Especially when you have him in your bed.”

Thomas scoffed, but his cheeks colored a bright shade of red again. “I don’t want him in my bed.” He looked at his hands and murmured. “So what do I need to do?”

Minho barked out a laugh and looked Thomas in the eyes. Finally he had given in, so he had to help him now too. 

“Alright, you’re going to make him jealous too. Work with Teresa on that project, touch her and laugh with her. We do gotta let her in on the plan because otherwise she’ll think you’re flirting with her.”

Thomas looked like he was going to be sick after that last remark. Minho rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, she knew about your crushes before you guys even knew it about yourselves. She’ll just be happy to help.”

Thomas eyed him suspiciously, but then sighed. “Alright then, is that it? Just… make him jealous?”

Minho grinned. Now came the fun part. “No, you’re also gonna make him hot. Make him want you. Put on a tight t-shirt, be all hot ‘n sexy. Make him crazy. I don’t care how you do it.” He winked.

Thomas’ mouth fell agape and he stared at Minho in shock. “I can’t just do that! You know how embarrassing that is?” He hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Please, you’re gonna end up fucking anyway, don’t worry. He’ll just want you more and you get what you want sooner.”

Thomas leaned back in his seat and stared at him defensively. “Yeah, but what if-“

Minho cut him off. “Thomas, just trust me on this one, okay?” He patted the brunette’s arm. “It’ll be fine.”

Thomas eyed him for a few moments longer, but then seemed to approve of the plan. “Well, if I’m gonna do this, I might as well lose my dignity on the way right?” He smiled while standing up. 

Minho stood up as well and patted him on the back before walking out. “That’s my boy.”

“I better call Teresa.”

“Oh she already knows.”

“What? How?”

“No questions Thomas.”

-

#### Friday, 10:49

As it turned out, Minho had already texted Teresa while he had gone to the restroom, before he even told ‘the plan’ to Thomas. _The bastard_ , Thomas thought to himself. 

He was grateful too though. Yes, Minho had been a little persistent, but he never judged him and was ready to help. Though, Thomas thought that the whole plan was bullshit and Minho just did it to tease him. But whatever, if it helped get Newt, why not? 

He hadn’t thought about it much yesterday, he had been busy with school. But now it was the day they were going to work on that project and it dawned on him. It’s going to happen. He’d been crushing on Newt for so long and now finally he was going to do something about it. He was nervous, but also excited. He did make sure his hair looked good. 

They had the whole day to work on the project. The goal was to make a commercial for a water company who decided to sell water with flavours. They were working in pairs and Thomas was glad he was with Teresa, because he was sure she’d come up with something. 

They were setting up outside in the park at eleven. The weather was beautiful and they needed a place where they could make things wet so this seemed like the perfect place. He and Teresa were making everything when suddenly Newt and Harriet came walking up to them. 

“Hey guys! What is your idea?” Newt called as soon they were close and he waved.

Thomas couldn’t help but notice Newt looked good, in his polo and those jeans. Those _fucking_ jeans. Thomas swallowed and forced his eyes up again, but damn. 

His first instinct was to walk up to him and brainstorm about everything, but then he remembered the plan. _Make him jealous_.

He casually put an arm around Teresa and forced his voice to sound nonchalant. “Oh, we’re, uhm, filming something.” 

Teresa looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but then she helped him. “Yes, we are filming a few shots here in the grass, and then a few in front of the wall.”

Newt eyed them for a moment, clearly focusing on the hand on the shoulder, but he didn’t comment. Instead, he put an arm around Harriet, making Thomas grit his teeth. Oh, Newt knew damn well what game they were playing, and he was in, Thomas could see by the way he stood; he was upright and his face was in cocky-mode.

“We’re filming here too, actually, so I hope we won’t bother each other.” Newt raised his eyebrows and directed his words straight at Thomas, not sparing Teresa a second glance. The boys stared at each other for a few seconds, both clenching their jaws and trying to spit fire with their eyes. It was _on_.

“Well, let’s get to work then.” Teresa nudged his side, making Thomas flinch out of his trance. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, let’s do that. Good luck.” Thomas looked Newt straight in the eye while saying the last words. He saw that Newt was trying to find a nice remark, but then Harriet turned around. He gave Thomas one last glance before turning around too, setting his stuff down on the other side of the field, about twenty meters from Thomas and Teresa.

Thomas turned around and let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Teresa chuckled. “Well, at least he’s made _you_ jealous.”

Thomas picked up a white paper and a few pens and handed it to her. “Oh, I’m going to _crush_ him when were done.”


	2. somebody gets jeALOUS

#### 11:58

After a while of thinking up slogans and writing every idea down, Thomas and Teresa were resting against a tree, drinking some water because they had enough bottles anyway. Thomas was unconsciously staring at Newt, becoming more and more angry at the way Newt was treating Harriet. They laughed a lot, he touched her a lot and they were constantly whispering and giggling. It was so annoying, honestly. He knew that it was all pretending (at least, that was what he was told), but his heart didn’t take it that way. It looked so real. 

Teresa nudged him with his elbow. “Hey, pretty boy, it’s fake you know.”

Thomas sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, taking another sip. “Yeah, I know, that’s what Minho and you tell me constantly.” He sighed and squinted at the pair on the other side of the field. “But _look_ at them, it seems so real.” 

Teresa considered that for a moment and then started laughing out loud. Newt immediately turned around and Thomas frowned at her. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed. 

Then she leaned in close and brushed her lips past his ear. “Well, then we have to make us look even more real, right?” she whispered, and Thomas practically could feel the smile on her lips. He finally got it, and with one glance to the side he saw that Newt was openly staring at them, a genuinely surprised look on his face. 

Thomas quickly faced Teresa again, their faces now only a few millimeters away and he brought a hand up to her face. He wasn’t going to kiss her, but he could at least make it look like he was. Teresa looked at him and burst out laughing again, taking Thomas with her. it started off as a fake laugh but ended up real.

He slowly inched closer to her ear, making sure to take his damn time to torture Newt just for a bit longer. He could practically feel the eyes pricking into his neck and when he reached Teresa’s ear he dropped his hand to her leg. 

“Okay, I have to admit, this is hilarious.” He got out between giggles. 

Teresa pulled back and chuckled, standing up and stretching her hand out for Thomas to take. He looked at her a little surprised but took the hand anyway. He quickly looked to see if Newt was still looking, in fact he was, but when they made eye-contact, he turned around again, putting a hand on Harriet’s lower back.

Thomas gritted his teeth at that, but shook it off pretty fast. _It just a game, he’s trying to get to you, don’t let him._

“Well, let’s get back to work, shall we?” he patted Teresa on the back. 

Teresa glanced at Newt quickly and then put her hand on Thomas’ back. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Thomas turned around one more time to see Newt looking at him again. 

And it may've been wrong, but he relished the look of pure jealousy on the blond’s face.

_1-0 for Thomas._

-

#### 13:14

After their break they started shooting a few close up’s of the bottle. Teresa was constantly laughing at him and Thomas was then playing along with a lot touches. After an hour, Thomas was pretty sure Newt had been looking at them around a 100 times. 

Then, he was looking at Newt as well. The blond had upped his game drastically too, touching her the whole time and it made Thomas crazy. He was wondering if Minho had instructed Newt to do the same thing Thomas had to do and that they were just playing the same game. Well, if they were, they were both winning. Or losing, depends on how you look at it.

While he was shooting Teresa sitting against a tree, drinking some water while at the same time studying, he made sure to present his ass to Newt. Maybe he leaned forward a bit more than necessary, and Newt was blushing and swallowing the whole time, so Thomas considered it a win. 

When he was done with the shots of Teresa (making sure that while shooting constantly telling Teresa how well she was doing and how beautiful she looked) the pair sat down against the tree again. 

Thomas let out a long breath and heard his stomach grumble. “So, what now?”

Teresa looked at him with a smile and then walked over to her bag, grabbing some drinks and sandwiches out of it. “Hey, Newt and Harriet!” She called, waving at them.

They both looked up in surprise, Newt shielding the sun from his eyes with a hand. 

“You hungry? I got lunch!”

Thomas saw the pair looking at each other for a few seconds before he heard an accented voice call “Yeah, be right there!”

He studied Newt and Harriet while they were walking over to the tree, and he decided that they really looked like a couple. He felt a sour feeling in his stomach. 

_1-1_

Shit.

What if Teresa and Minho weren’t right, that Newt didn’t like him? He shrugged the thought off, trying not to think about that. They were having lunch now, a fun activity. Right. 

The moment they reached Thomas, Newt sat down in front of Thomas crossed legged and Harriet strode down next to him. Teresa came walking back, sitting next to Thomas and Newt shot him a glare. Thomas held eye contact with Newt while he grabbed a sandwich from Teresa and bit down in it. Newt did the same

Then Harriet let out a curious huff. “Damn, what’s up with you guys? You fighting?”

“No, we’re not, right Thomas?” Newt replied, still looking at him.

Thomas winced at hearing his real name from Newt but still forced a smile on his face. “Yeah, we’re fine.” He took another violent bite from his sandwich, still not breaking eye contact. 

After a few seconds of very tense silence, Teresa started babbling about the party tomorrow that Gally was hosting. Soon, they were just having a normal conversation and Thomas was forgetting for a few moments that couldn’t be too close to Newt; that was for later.

Newt seemed to have the same struggle. Thomas really started thinking that Minho had told him to do the same. The jealous part was working pretty well and then there was the way Newt licked his lips and made eye contact at the same time… 

When Newt whispered something in Harriet’s ear, he clenched his jaw. He hated this. Newt just needed to stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

He had to excuse himself for a moment, so he leaned over to Teresa and whispered that in her ear, putting a strand of hair behind her ear meanwhile. “Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom in that café over there, be right back.”

Teresa giggled and then smiled at him knowingly, before he stood up and walked over to the café a few hundred meters ahead. 

He didn’t notice that Newt excused himself too and went after him. 

-

#### 13:42

Thomas arrived at the café, thoughts still spinning in his mind. He did enjoy this a bit, this hate-love thing with Newt, but at the same time he hated fighting with him. And even though they weren’t really fighting, it still felt too tense between them. Newt was his best friend and he didn’t want to lose him because of some stupid crush. 

He walked into the men’s room when suddenly someone pulled him inside, tugging at his arm. He was pushed up against the wall, a firm hand holding his shoulder there. He looked up in shock and was met with a pair of _angry_ brown eyes. 

“What do you think you’re doing, huh?” Newt hissed at him, hot breath brushing past Thomas’ lips. 

He was close. _So close_. Thomas’ mind stopped for a moment and he couldn’t stop his gaze from flicking down to Newt’s lips. They were parted slightly and looked so soft. Newt’s hands on his shoulders were like flames against his skin and pulses of electricity shot down his spine. His breath hitched in his throat and he forced his eyes up again, still not able to form a normal sentence. 

“What are y- takn ‘bout?” he managed to get out, trying very hard not to look down again because he was pretty sure that he couldn’t stop himself from kissing the blond.

Newt didn’t move and just looked even angrier. “You’re acting like she’s your bloody girlfriend.” He hissed again, even louder this time. 

If this were any other situation, Thomas would’ve praised himself because part one of the plan had definitely succeeded. But right now he wasn’t really able to think straight. 

“Yeah, so?” Thomas tried to sound as nonchalant as possible with his heart pounding in his throat. 

Newt released his tight grip a little and backed up a few inches. 

“You like her?”

He met Thomas’ eyes again and didn’t look angry anymore. He looked more… defeated? Hurt? 

_No, no I don’t like her you idiot I like you and god I’m really hoping that you like me too but you probably don’t and fuck I just want you alright let’s forget about this stupid assignment and go home and kiss and fuck the life out of each other._

“What if I do?” 

Newt looked at his eyes one more time, as if all the answers of the universe were kept in there, as if begging Thomas to tell him that it wasn’t true. Then he stepped back completely, arms falling to the side, looking to the ground. 

“No, yeah, no you’re right. If you like her then- I’m sorry, it’s, it’s really none of my business.” His voice was soft and sounded broken. It hit Thomas right in his chest. He was still frozen and up against the wall, but no hands were holding him up anymore. It felt a little empty.

Newt was about to walk out of the door again when Thomas shook out of his daze. He grabbed Newt’s hand (he was going for the wrist, _the wrist_ ) and the blonde turned around with a surprised look on his face. He eyed their hands for a moment and then looked up at Thomas with raised eyebrows. 

“Wait,” he swallowed, “I- I don’t like her.”

Thomas saw relief flooding Newt’s face. 

“Good, uh, I mean, okay, that’s okay.” His cheeks heated up intensely. 

Thomas stepped a bit closer to Newt, hands still linked together. “Do you like Harriet?” his voice came out soft and insecure, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He just needed to know. 

Newt frowned and his eyes widened. “What?! No! No, I don’t, why would you th-“ Realization dawned upon his face and he inhaled. 

Thomas grinned in relief. “Because you’re acting like she’s your bloody girlfriend.” He tried to imitate Newt and he failed miserably. 

Newt laughed and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “You’re bloody terrible at accents Tommy.”

Thomas chuckled and felt like he needed to clear the air. 

“So, are we, okay?” He swallowed and saw Newt smiling at him. The blond let go of his hand and it felt a little empty in Thomas’ palm.

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Newt said with a soft but content voice, sounding a lot lighter than he had in the past week and Thomas was very grateful for it. 

“Good.” He smiled back at Newt. There was not much space in between them, if he leaned forward a bit, their chests would be touching. He couldn’t help but flicking his gaze down to Newt’s lips. He saw Newt do the same. 

Thomas’ heart started pounding in his ears and he swallowed thickly. They were still just standing there, waiting for something to happen. Newt licked his lips and it became too much for Thomas. 

“Come here.” He muttered under his breath, wrapping his arms around Newt. The other boy stiffened under the touch first, but then he sighed into it, wrapping his arms tighter around Thomas. 

Thomas’ nuzzled back into the crook of Newt’s neck and just inhaled his scent, him. 

It felt good. The last few weeks had been tense. They hadn’t been fighting, but they both had been busy and they hadn’t talked to each other that much. They felt distant. And Thomas hated it. At that thought, he squeezed Newt even tighter and he felt Newt do the same. 

It felt good. Familiar. The whole crush thing could wait, all that mattered was this moment, and where they just hugged it out. They didn’t have to talk; it was fine like this.

Newt pulled back a bit and Thomas stepped away from him with a smile on his face. 

“We better get back, yeah?” Newt smiled while patting his shoulder. 

“We should.” He nodded, gesturing for Newt to go ahead. He still needed to go the bathroom. 

“No, I’ll wait. But you better hurry up or they’ll think were hooking up in here.” Newt joked, leaning against the doorway.

Thomas huffed out a laugh and opened the bathroom stall.

_Man, I wish._


	3. things... happen cuz terera's a little shit

#### 13:59

Newt and Thomas walked back to the tree in comfortable silence, occasionally making some small talk. When they arrived at Teresa and Harriet they received a few weird looks, but no comment was made. Thomas sat down and went to grab another sandwich, but Teresa stopped him. 

“Why not?” he whined.

Teresa stood up, grabbing her camera and stretching her hand out for Thomas to take. “You’ll see.”

Thomas grumbled but took the hand anyway. Teresa pulled him up in one swift movement. 

“Well, that was very good for my masculinity, thank you.” He looked to his side with a small smile to see Newt grinning at him and he was very glad that they talked it out back there.

Teresa grinned at him knowingly, patting him on the arm. “Good, because you’ll need it. I’ve got a plan.”

And somehow, Thomas didn’t really like the bright smile that came along with that. 

He caught Newt’s gaze again and they both shrugged. He looked at Teresa expectantly. She kept looking at him with that smile. “Harriet, could I borrow Newt for a moment? You can come along too if you want.” She said, still not breaking eye contact. 

“Oh yeah sure, take him.”

“Good.”

Teresa turned to Newt. “Are you coming?”

Newt looked a little confused, but stood up anyways. “Sure, what are we gonna do?”

Teresa flipped her hair over her shoulder and started walking. “Follow me!”

Thomas and Newt locked eyes, both shrugged and walked after her. 

They arrived at a white wall and Teresa turned around, arms stretched and a bright smile on her face. Thomas looked confusedly at her. 

“Seriously, you still don’t get it?” she sighed.

They both shook their heads. 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh god, we’re gonna use this as a background. You’re going to pose in front of it.”

Newt spoke up. “Then why am I here?”

“You’re going to… help him.”

Newt raised an eyebrow. “Help him? Do we have to pose together or something?”

And there was it again, that mischievous glint in her eyes. Thomas didn’t like it one bit. 

“Yes, that’s perfectly put actually. You have to pose together.” Teresa threw Thomas a white shirt. “Here, put this on.” 

Thomas shot her another questioning look, but took it without complaining. He pulled his own shirt over his head and caught Newt’s gaze. The boy quickly looked down and swallowed. Suddenly, he remembered the second part of the plan again. Make Newt hot. 

He looked at Teresa and finally understood what she was aiming at. She wanted him and Newt to pose. Together. _Together_. 

He quickly pulled the shirt on and clasped his hands together. “Okay, so what now?”

Teresa suddenly flipped into business mode, now serious, apparently she really wanted to push this through. “Alright, Thomas, you have to be all sweaty and muscly, so go do some push-ups.”

Thomas scoffed but dropped down without complaint. He liked exercising and he liked it even more now that he knew Newt was watching. 

Teresa turned to Newt, who was practically drooling, Thomas could see from the corner of his eye. Maybe this would work. 

“Newt, you got your leather jacket with you right?” Newt nodded and averted his gaze from Thomas. “Yeah, it’s back at the tree.”

Teresa nodded. “Okay, could you get it?”

Newt shot her a confused look but walked off to the tree, leaving Thomas and Teresa.

“What are you planning T?” Thomas asked without missing a beat in his push-ups. 

She grinned, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “What, you forgot about part two of the plan? I’m just helping you a bit.”

“I’m gonna kill you after this.” He sent her a glare

“Oh, after this you’ll be way too busy to kill me.” Teresa winked and put her foot on his back. “Now go, faster, _go_.” She laughed and pushed down a little harder. 

Thomas huffed but picked up the pace, getting a little tired. 

After a few more seconds of torture from Teresa, Newt came running back with his jacket and he eyed the situation, but didn’t say anything. 

“So, what do I do with it?” Newt wanted to hand her the jacket, but she stopped him.

“No, just swing it over your shoulder and wait.”

Newt raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. Thomas got up from the floor and swiped his hands against his jeans to clean them a bit. Then he swiped away some sweat from his forehead because it was really hot. He looked at Teresa expectantly. 

She handed him a water bottle. “Make yourself wet.”

Thomas choked and Newt blinked a few times, raising his eyebrows high. 

“Look hot.” She grinned, and then she happily picked up her camera.

Thomas watched her unbelievably and caught Newt staring at him. He decided just to go for it. He had told Minho he’d lose his dignity, so he was going to keep his promise. 

He lifted the bottle above his head, locking eyes with Newt. The other boy didn’t avert his gaze; he swallowed thickly and squinted at him, as if he didn’t believe that Thomas was really going to do it.

Thomas was going to prove him wrong.

He licked his lips and poured the water over himself. It was cold, but it felt good too, and when he looked down he saw that his shirt was clinging to his abs and that it was almost completely transparent. 

He met Newt’s eyes again, waggling his eyebrows, challenging Newt to say something. When he didn’t, he went with a hand through his hair and licked his lips. “Is this hot enough?” 

Newt stayed silent for a few seconds but then he bowed down to grab another bottle and Thomas was pretty sure that that was on purpose. Damn, that ass should be illegal. 

Newt came back up and threw him the bottle. “You could use more.” He licked his lips challengingly. 

Shit. Thomas had at least thought Newt would be a bit thrown off, but no, he didn’t miss a beat and his voice was steady. Oh well, he just had to try harder. 

He threw his head back and poured more water over himself, relishing the coolness of it. He stroked his abs with one hand, tensing them a bit and stepped closer to Newt, who was now standing only a foot away. “This good?” he let his hand dip down a bit lower, hooking his thumb in the waistband. 

He saw that Newt’s eyes were fixated on his hand, and when he looked Thomas in the eye again there was something different. His voice sounded stedy though. “Yeah, you look decent.”

“Jezus.” Teresa muttered under her breath but she didn’t make another comment. Instead, she gestured for Thomas to lean against the wall. He did as he was told, leaning against the wall and thumbs hooked in his jeans. 

Teresa started rolling and Thomas moved around a little, trying to look sexy. He was very aware of Newt watching, but he tried his best. He looked in the camera a few times, then he locked eyes with Newt again. He went with a hand through his hair and licked his lips.

Teresa paused the camera. “Nice Thomas!” She turned to Newt with a sly smile. “Okay Newt, now you’re going to seduce him. Put on the jacket and come close, try to kiss him, do sexy things.” Teresa said as if it was nothing. 

Wait

What

Both Newt and Thomas snapped their heads up and raised their eyebrows. Newt was the first one to speak up. 

“I’m sorry, what?! Why?” his voice sounded a little panicky.

Teresa looked between him and Thomas, who was shaking his head violently. “Because gay people are in. You see them in every commercial. Just do it, we’ll get a much better grade.”

Newt crossed his arms and squinted at her. It made Thomas’ heart drop a little, because he apparently really didn’t want to do it. “Alright, if I help you, what do I get in return?”

Thomas was still leaning against the wall pushed himself up. “You really don’t have to do it Newt.” He assured him softly.

Newt raised an eyebrow at him and huffed out a laugh. “No Tommy, it’s fine, I don’t mind. But if I’m going to grope you I do want something in return.”

Thomas felt his heart sink even deeper. Newt only wanted to do it if he got something in return. Shit. 

Teresa sighed. “Okay, what do you want?”

Newt looked between her and Thomas and then walked over to the latter. He put a hand on his shoulder, pushed him against the wall again and leaned in close. Thomas’ breath hitched in his throat. He looked at Newt with wide eyes and was about to close the gap between them when Newt moved to the side. He used his hand to go through Thomas’ hair and he brushed with his lips past Thomas’ ear. Thomas’ legs almost gave up. The anticipation was killing him. 

“I’ll do this if you help me with editing tomorrow. I… _suck_.” Newt whispered, the punctuation of the last word sending shivers down Thomas’ spine. 

Newt pulled back with a smirk on his face and Thomas really wanted to kiss it off. He stayed against the wall though. He didn’t really trust his legs at the moment. And he was also a 100 percent sure that Minho had stuck Newt up with the same plan. He did a great job.

_2-1 for Newt._

“Sure.” His voice came out uneven and he swallowed. He wasn’t going to let his guard down that much that Newt could almost send him over the edge with one sentence. 

Nope.

Newt grinned and turned around to look at Teresa, who was watching them with a look of shock. “I think we have a deal.”

Teresa shook her head and then her signature smile was back on. “Great! So what you just did was great, keep doing that. Thomas, I’d like to see a bit more action from your side. Go!”

Thomas blinked a few times and looked at Newt who was smiling. Smiling. “Well, let’s do this, shall we?” He winked and put his arm above Thomas’ head, turning a bit to the side so that Teresa could see Thomas too. 

Thomas was done. How was he supposed to get through this without freaking out or getting a boner?! But he mentally slapped himself. He had to make Newt hot too, and he wasn’t a quitter. He wasn’t going to let the blonde run over him. 

He turned to Newt, leaning with his shoulder against the wall, and cupped Newt’s face. Newt looked a little surprised and Thomas couldn’t really read the look in his eyes. Newt picked himself up really quickly though, because he threw an arm around Thomas’ neck, pulling him in closer.

There was now only an inch in between them and Thomas got crazy. He decided just to fuck it; he could always blame it on Teresa if Newt thought it was weird. He brought his hand down from Newt’s face to his waist and slowly let it slide down. 

He heard Newt’s breathing getting a little uneven and he mentally patted himself on the shoulder. He could do this. 

When the hand reached Newt’s waistband, he swallowed hard and looked Newt in the eye. He could feel the tension between them. He tugged at it shortly and then he slowly dragged his hand to Newt’s ass and he squeezed, making Newt flinch in surprise. He let his body do the rest. 

Thomas leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Newt’s neck; a silent question if this was okay. Newt moved his hands to Thomas’ waist and let his head fall backward. Thomas turned them around a bit, pushing Newt against the wall. His hands were at Newt’s ass and at his neck, still placing small kisses everywhere. 

He decided to be bold and suck a bit at Newt’s collarbone. The response he got wasn’t disappointing. Newt let his head fall back against the wall and let out a small moan. Thomas grinned against his skin. He kept going and he heard Newt breathing rapidly. He was pulled more against the blonde’s body and their cocks touched through the fabric, creating amazing friction. 

Newt groaned and let his head fall on Thomas’ shoulder. He bucked his hips up the slightest bit and Thomas felt something hard digging into his hip. His grin grew even wider. 

_2-2_

Newt suddenly started placing open-mouthed kisses on Thomas’ nape, licking the skin and making Thomas shiver. He let his head fall to the side to give Newt better access and he tugged at Newt’s hair, moaning softly. God, this was amazing. 

He pushed Newt harder against the wall, the boy licking the droplets water away, all the way up Thomas’ neck, nails scratching the skin under his wet t-shirt. Thomas pressed their hips together and he shuddered, wanting _more_. 

 

“Hey T! How are you d- whoa- looking good guys!”

Thomas’ eyes widened and he pulled away in shock. He had completely forgot there were people watching. 

He locked eyes with Newt to see that the boy’s cheeks were flushed red, his hair was messy and his lips were wet and swollen. 

_I did that_. 

“I didn’t know you were dating!” 

He heard a happy voice coming from behind and he realized that he and Newt had just been standing there, looking in each other's eyes to process what just happened. 

He turned around, awkwardly scratching his neck. “Hi, Harriet. Sorry, uhm, we’re not- I mean, it’s-”

Suddenly, he felt an arm being draped around his shoulder. 

“We didn’t tell a lot of people yet. Wanted to keep it private first right?” Thomas looked to his side in shock and he was met with a grinning Newt who was leaning forward. He placed quick kiss right next to Thomas’ mouth, so close that he corners of their mouths touched. 

Thomas’ heart stopped.

Newt looked up at Teresa again like nothing had happened. “Did you get what you need?”

Thomas was still in shock because of what Newt just said and did. He managed to pull his gaze away from Newt’s face that was mere inches from his and looked at Teresa. He immediately regretted it. She had this shit-eating grin on her face and watched them way too happily. 

“Yeah, it was perfect. Thanks Newt.”

“Great!” Newt dropped his hand and walked over to Harriet. “Let’s get back to our own project yeah?” He turned around to Thomas and waved at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

Thomas swallowed, Newt being way too nonchalant about this. Still, he managed to smile and wave back. “Well, we had a deal, see you!” His voice sounder a lot steadier than he felt; his legs were still shaking a bit. 

He watched as Newt and Harriet walked away, leaving him and Teresa who had an extremely smug look on her face. “So, tomorrow huh?”

Thomas scoffed. “Oh, shut up.” 

Teresa giggled. “No, I’m just curious, you have a date?”

Thomas blushed a bit. He wished; he just had to help him with _editing_. He scolded himself for being hopeful for even a few minutes. Newt didn’t like him. Period. Otherwise he wouldn’t have asked something in return. 

_But then why did he kiss me just now?_

“No we don’t have a date. I don’t think he likes me like that T.”

Teresa frowned. “What are you talking about? If you needed more proof, this was it. He seemed to be pretty into it Tom.”

Well, yeah, that was true. Newt had gotten a boner for god’s sake. It had to mean something right? And the way he had said they were dating and had kissed him, so easily as if they did it everyday, it made Thomas’ stomach do a little jump. 

He pushed it down quickly though. He didn’t want to be disappointed again, that had happened way too much in his life. He just wanted to protect himself from getting hurt again. 

He shook his head and started to pull the wet shirt off. “Nope, he doesn’t like me. He asked for me to help him edit, nothing more.” He threw the shirt on the ground. “Let’s just drop it alright?” He said with a soft voice, looking to the ground. 

Teresa stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. “No, you’re not gonna give up now.” She forced his head up. “That he asked for something in return doesn’t say anything, it just means that he’s smart and wants your help. And trust me, what just happened wasn’t an act. Why would he otherwise say you are dating?”

Thomas swallowed thickly. He really wanted to believe what Teresa said. He wanted to. But the voice in his head just told him not to. 

Teresa let her hand drop and picked her camera up again. “And if you really want to know, just ask him.”

Thomas scoffed. “Yeah right, and that’s easy.”

Teresa shrugged. “Well, what’s the worst that could happen? If he finds out you’re crushing on him and he doesn’t like you back, which won’t happen, you just move on. He won’t be mad because you’ve already hooked up anyway.”

Thomas bit his lip and realized that she was maybe a little right. There was nothing wrong with asking why he said that they were dating. That was something he had the right to know of. The worst that could happen was that Newt would make a joke of it, and he was already doing that anyway so nothing really could happen. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll ask.”

Teresa’s face lit up with a smile once again. 

He went with a hand through his still wet hair and managed to come up with a small smile. “I don’t suppose you brought a towel?”

-

#### 4:24 PM

Thomas handed Teresa her bag and her camera. They were finally done with filming everything and packing up their stuff. 

They walked to Newt and Harriet to say goodbye and Teresa gave him a little push. “Come on, go get him.”

Thomas sent her a lopsided grin. He was just going to ask why he had said they were dating. It was nothing. It was just Newt.

 _Just Newt_. 

He took a deep breath, walking over to Newt who was standing with his back towards him. He patted him on the shoulder. “Hey, Newt? Could I just talk to you for a moment?”

Newt turned around with a surprised smile. “Yeah, sure Tommy.”

The nickname warmed Thomas’ heart. He walked over to a tree, gesturing for Newt to follow him. They walked in comfortable silence and when they were at a decent distance from Teresa and Harriet who were happily chatting, he turned to Newt but didn’t say anything. They just stared at each other. 

Newt squinted at him and then sighed, going with a hand through his hair. “Look, if it’s about that what happened back there, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I was just… trying to help you.” 

He looked up with honest big brown puppy eyes. Thomas wanted to slap him for being so nice. But it wasn’t what he was aiming at to say. And Newt definitely didn’t make him uncomfortable. 

“No, no, that wasn’t- that was fine. I mean-” _Stop talking._

He saw a small smirk forming on Newt’s face and he took a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to apologize for that, it was fine. I was just curious why you told Harriet we were dating?” He bit his lip. 

Newt rolled his eyes and laughed. “Do you find the idea so repellent Tommy?”

Thomas’ heart fluttered. Was he suggesting…?

“I told her because she wouldn’t have believed us anyways. We were practically having sex there against that wall so it’d very unbelievable if we were ‘just friends’.”

Thomas huffed out a humorless laugh. Of course. He should’ve known. He tried not to look too disappointed and tried to huff out a laugh. 

“Of course, smart of you.”

“I _am_ smart Tommy. Let’s go.” He threw an arm around Thomas’ shoulder, walking up to where Harriet and Teresa were standing. The gesture made Thomas’ heart flutter. 

Newt was sending so many signals, but when Thomas tried to make a move, Newt lauged it off. It made him crazy and it discouraged him, only making the little voice in his head louder. 

“Girls, thank you for the wonderful afternoon. Harriet, Tommy and I will deal with the editing alright?” He winked at Thomas one last time before walking off to his car and driving away. 

Thomas watched him all the way to his car. God. Did Newt know what he was doing to him? _No, of course not, he’d either kiss you of unfriend you, and he hasn’t done either so no, he doesn’t know._

Well, he had done one of those…

Thomas pushed it away, not wanting to get hope. 

“So Thomas, how long have you been together?”

Thomas scoffed humorlessly. 

_Oh Harriet, I wish we were._

-

#### 10:34 PM

Thomas was just about to jump in the shower when his phone rang. He picked it up to see that the Minho was calling. He sighed and let himself fall down on his bed, answering the phone. 

“Hey Minho, what’s up?”

_“I was just calling to see how it went today.”_

Thomas scoffed. “As if Teresa hasn’t told you every little detail already.”

_“Okay yeah, maybe she did, but I want to hear it from you. How did it go?”_

Thomas fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “Well, I wouldn’t say it went bad, but I really don’t know how he feels. He’s sending all these signals and flicks this lighter on in me and then he throws a bucket of ice water over it. It’s maddening, really.”

He heard Minho scoff on the other side. _“Thomas, Teresa said you guys made out. That has to mean something right?”_

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like we really kissed or anything. It was just… neck kissing. Or something. I don’t know.”

_“Okay, no offense, but I wouldn’t do that with you Thomas. That is not just a favor you grant. It’s practically asking if you wanna fuck.”_

Thomas sighed again. “I hope so, I’m not so sure of it though.”

_“Listen to me. You can tell me for the rest of your life that I am wrong, but believe me on this okay? He likes you, just get your head out of your ass and start seeing what's right in front of you.”_

Thomas groaned. “Yeah but why does he laugh everything off? He acts like it’s all just some big joke to him, even the kissing thing, he was so chill about it!”

_“Maybe that’s his way of coping? It’s all possible man, don’t focus too much on one moment. I mean, you freak out and get all nervous, but he just stays calm and shrugs everything off. That’s a way of reacting to things.”_

Thomas rubbed his face with his hands. He had never thought of it that way. Minho could be right. Newt was always a cool and laid-back person, maybe he was the same when he had a crush. He felt his mood lighten up a bit.

“Alright, we’ll see.”

_“Nothing ‘we’ll see’, you’re meeting him tommorow right?"_

“Uh, yeah, why?” 

_“You’re just going to keep hinting, get some sort of reaction out of him. Touch him, make comments, whatever, but make it clear you feel something for him without really saying it.”_

“And then? I did that today too and nothing happened.”

He could hear Minho grin on the other side of the line. _“Well, I wouldn’t say nothing…”_

“Shut up Minho.”

Minho barked a laugh. _“No, I’m serious Thomas, just keep hinting. Maybe he chickened out today because he wasn’t sure how you felt, so when you let him know he’ll be all over you.”_

“I hope so.”

_“Have faith Thomas, he likes you.”_

And with that, Minho hung up, leaving Thomas a little stunned. Minho seemed to be _so sure._

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, turning the water on. Minho really spoke to him as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. Did he know more than he told Thomas? 

He felt a little spark of hope igniting in his stomach, and this time he didn’t try as hard to push it down as before. He just had to trust Minho; that everything would work out the right way. He really hoped it did.

Thomas stepped under the hot water, letting it run over his whole body, tingling and relaxing. He sighed contently and let his head fall forward. Memories of the day came rushing backwards. 

Newt pushing him against a wall, his lips so close to his. The conversation they had afterwards. How happy Newt seemed when he told that he didn’t like Teresa. Their linked hands and the hug that made everything between them okay again. 

Unconsciously, Thomas slid a hand down and felt a few little tingles down the waist. 

Newt whispering things in his ear. Hot breath in his neck. Newt’s hands on his waist, gripping him tightly but still gentle.

Thomas put a hand on the wall in front of him, letting the water run down his spine, making him shiver. He moaned softly when he wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly starting to move it up and down. 

He was hard in no-time and he didn’t think it was weird, considering what had happened today. 

He repeated the same scenario in his head over and over again, having remembered everything that had happened. 

He could still feel Newt’s tongue on his neck, licking away the water there. He found himself pushing Newt against the wall again, kissing his collarbone and grabbing his ass. He felt Newt roaming his hands over his back, letting his head fall back. 

He thought of when Newt had bucked his hips up, his boner digging into his made him shudder. His movements became faster and more desperate and before he knew it, his arm was trembling against the wall, struggling to hold him up.

He was panting and he tried to stop from moaning too loud. That’s when he remembered he was alone, so he just let it all out. Thomas groaned when he thought of the way Newt had cradled his hair and gasped when Newt had licked that spot under his ear.

His hand was going really fast and he felt the beat boiling up in his lower abdomen. The feeling of Newt panting on his shoulder, blowing hot breaths in his neck and his hands gripping his waist sent Thomas over the edge. 

He panted Newt’s name and he still felt the ghost of the touch lingering over his body. He steadied himself again and washed himself off, trying not to think about what he’d just done. 

Yeah, he had thought of Newt before while doing his thing, but this felt way more real. This had actually happened. And he felt a little guilty, as if he had used Newt. He knew he didn’t; that Newt had just wanted to help him, but he felt a little weird about fantasizing about him like that. 

He dried himself off, brushed his teeth and hopped in his bed, ducking under the blanket.

Newt probably was laying in bed now, thinking about how he regretted doing that thing this afternoon and how disgusted he was by Thomas. 

Thomas shook his head; he wasn’t going to think like that. And he also wasn’t going to make it awkward between them. Even though Thomas was in a weird situation now, they were still best friends, so he wasn’t going to let anything come between them. 

The last thought he had before drifting off to sleep was the quick peck Newt had placed next to his lips. He could still feel the ghost of Newt’s lips brushing against his and he fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the next chapters will probably be posted a bit later but don't worry there's not gonna be much delay maybe a day or two <3 xx M


	4. thomas helps newt and they're just cute oblivious idiots

#### Saturday 2:38 PM

_Newt_ : You’re coming this afternoon right?

_Thomas_ : yeah, I guess I have to keep up my end of the bargain. We had a deal

_Newt_ : Dw, if we didn’t have one I’d still want you here :)

Thomas’ heart did a little flutter. This was exactly what he was talking about. Signals. 

_Thomas_ : aww that’s so sweet

_Newt_ : I know I’m so lovable

Thomas scoffed to himself. _Yes you are Newt, you should know._

_Newt_ : But I wanted to ask if you want to stay tonight to go to the party together?

_Thomas_ : want me to be your date? ;)

_New_ t: Well, half the school thinks we’re dating anyway so whatever

_Thomas_ : half the school?!!?!?!?!?

_Newt_ : Yeah apparently Harriet has been talking

_Thomas_ : shit that sucks

He lied. He kinda loved it. He was afraid that Newt wouldn’t though. 

_Newt:_ Do you hate it so much? It hurts Tommy

A little smile crept on his lips. 

_Thomas_ : yeah I hate you, but we can still go to the party together

_Newt_ : Yessssssssss you’re making my dayyyyyyy. See you soon?

_Thomas_ : don’t be so happy 

_Thoma_ s: btw I’ll be there in an hour dick 

_Newt_ : see you then honey xxxxxxxx

_Thomas_ : fuck off 

_Thomas_ : xxxx

Thomas sighed and dropped down on his bed, his smile widening. So he was Newt’s date tonight. Alright. He could do that. 

What he did find weird was that Newt hadn’t made any sort of move to stop the rumors. None. He just said it like it was the most normal thing in the world and he even wanted to go to the party together. 

Thomas was confused. Full on confused. What did Newt want?

He decided just to fuck it and go for it. The worst that could happen was that Newt didn’t respond to his moves, and then he’d just move on. But he had to know if there would be a chance for them to, you know, get together, and… _things_.

He finished up some stuff and when he was about to go, Thomas checked his hair in the mirror. He did make sure it didn’t make too dressed up though; he was still just a friend going to a friends’ house. Nothing more. 

-

#### 3:33 PM

“Hey Newt.” 

Thomas groaned when he fell through the window in Newt’s room. Newt still lived, unlike him, at home. His parents were never there though, so basically he lived alone. He just didn’t have to pay for it. 

Newt didn’t even flinch when he saw Thomas sprawled over the floor and just looked up from his sketchbook to meet his eyes. He smiled warmly. 

“Hey Tommy.”

Thomas groaned one more time when he stood up, stretching out his arms and cracking his back. He hopped down on the bed next to Newt, so that their shoulders were touching a bit. He peeked to the side to look in Newt’s sketchbook and he literally gasped. 

Newt didn’t look up and kept going with a purple pencil over the paper, but Thomas saw a smile tugging at his mouth. 

“Holy shit Newt this is beautiful!”

Newt shrugged. “Nah, it’s nothing special.”

Thomas gaped at him and then shoved his shoulder. “Shut up, it’s amazing.”

It really was. Thomas was staring at a golden angel without a face, flowers decorating it and the background. It hypnotized him. It was magnificent. 

Newt finally looked up and grinned at Thomas. “Thanks. I still have to add more flowers though.”

Thomas scoffed, thinking it was perfect as it was, but he wasn’t going to argue about this. He just made himself a little more comfortable and ended up lying on his back, next to Newt’s hip. He looked up at the ceiling for a while and just enjoyed the peaceful silence, letting Newt scribble further on his paper. 

Thomas had dozed off into a light sleep with a lot of weird but fun dreams. He woke up again when Newt shook his shoulder gently. 

“Tommy, wake up.”

He slowly opened his eyes to find Newt’s face smiling down at him and his heart warmed, smiling back softly. 

“How long was I asleep?” he asked, voice still a bit sleepy. 

Newt grabbed Thomas’ phone out of his pocket and his heart started pounding a bit faster because he was close. 

Newt turned it on and shrugged. “About an hour, I guess. But I thought that maybe we should get to work, we can chill after.”

He used Thomas’ shoulder as a surface to push himself up on and hopped of the bed. Thomas propped himself up on his elbows and watched Newt as he turned on the laptop and put the sketchbook back in his drawer. Thomas wondered if the drawing was finished. 

Newt turned around in his chair, raising his eyebrows. “You coming? I thought we had a deal.”

Thomas groaned and fell back on the bed, just wanting to sleep more. “I don’t know what it was anymore, I’m sorry.”

He heard Newt stand up and suddenly the blond was leaning over him, his hands on either side of Thomas’ shoulders and his face only a few inches away. 

His heart started beating faster because _what is happening what is he doing_

“You don’t remember yesterday? Me kissing you and all?” Newt smirked.

Thomas couldn’t help but smile. “No, I don’t remember any of that. Wasn’t that good apparently; it didn’t leave an impression. And you didn’t really _kiss_ me by the way.”

Newt seemed be lost in thought for a moment, but then pouted. “You’re hurting me Tommy.”

Thomas chuckled and stared into Newt’s eyes, noticing how the little specks of gold appeared. There was a short moment where Newt’s gaze flicked down to his lips, but then he backed out and stood up.

“Well, I certainly didn’t forget, so I guess you’re out of luck. You’re still going to have to help me.” He smirked, stretching out his hand for Thomas to take. 

Thomas eyed him for a moment before smiling and taking the hand gradually, letting him be pulled up. 

The hand Thomas took was warm and welcoming, a strong grip, but still gentle. He felt a shock going through his arm and he tried not to blush. 

When he was upright, he stumbled forward a little, ending up an inch from Newt’s face. Newt let out a short laugh and hot breath spilled over his lips. The blonde grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him and looked him in the eye. 

“Whoa, you okay mate?” he asked, his tone a bit more serious. 

Thomas scoffed and patted him on the waist, a bit lower than he intended. “Yeah, just a bit dizzy.”

Newt nodded and smiled, letting go of his shoulders slowly, his fingers lingering. Thomas had to resist the urge to freak out over this, just told himself that this meant nothing. 

Well, maybe not nothing. Newt did just lean over him like he was going to kiss him and acted all nice. He felt the spark of hope in his chest growing a bit bigger, but he told himself to stay calm. He was not going to freak out until Newt made a real move.

“Well, let’s get to work then.” The blonde waggled his eyebrows at him. He sat down on the chair and gestured for Thomas to sit next to him. When he did, Newt shoved the laptop towards him. 

“You’re the expert.”

Thomas scoffed and sent him a lop-sided smirk, but started anyways, knowing that it made Newt smile at him. 

-

Thomas sighed and leaned back in his chair, happy that he was almost done. Newt let out an exasperated sigh too and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Nice job.” He leaned his head backwards and groaned. “God, why is this always so tiring?”

They had been editing for the last few hours, and it had become dark in the meantime, the dim light making Newt’s features pop out beautifully. He admired him for a second before answering. 

“No idea, but hey, we’re almost done. The last few parts and then we can just crash on the bed and do nothing.”

Newt turned to him with a frown. “We still have to go to the party, remember?”

Thomas groaned. He had completely forgotten about that. But they had to go. Minho would kill them if they didn’t. “Yeah, I know, but that’s at 10 right? It’s what, six thirty now? We still have time.”

Newt’s face lit up a bit and the smallest of smiles appeared on his face. “Good, but I’m taking a break.” 

Thomas turned to the laptop again. The only thing he had to do was run over the video a few more times to see if everything looked okay and he needed to add a filter. Then he was done. 

“Sure man, I’ll finish it.”

“You’re the best.” Newt yawned from his position on the bed. 

Thomas smiled.

He was almost done with the filters when Newt spoke up again. 

“Where is your video? I mean, I assume I’m in it so can I see it?”

Thomas grinned. Oh, it was finished. Teresa had insisted that their little make-out scene was in it and eventually the whole video was them. Thomas was kind of happy with it, but he was a little afraid what Newt would think. But he wanted to see it right?

“Oh yeah, it’s on my phone, I sent it to Teresa. Take a look.” He gestured for his phone on the bed. 

Newt picked it up eagerly and started tapping on the screen. Thomas focused on the editing again, determined to finish it in two minutes. 

When he heard the voice-over from Teresa, Newt gasped. “Whoa, look at us!”

Thomas smiled a little, glad that Newt wasn’t disgusted by it. 

“Damn.”

Thomas saved the video and sent it to Harriet, he knew Newt trusted him enough to do that. When he had shut the laptop, he turned around to face Newt who had been replaying the video over and over with a big smile on his face. 

When they locked eyes, Newt’s whole face screamed that he was amazed. He had his mouth open a little and his eyes were wide. Thomas wanted to kiss him so bad. 

“We’re _hot_.” He grinned, leaving Thomas a little surprised. This reaction wasn’t what he had expected. 

Thomas huffed nervously. “You think so?”

Newt looked up at him as if he didn’t believe it. “Are you kidding me? Have you _seen_ this?”

Thomas chuckled. “Yes, but…”

He was cut off. “God damn man, you look… wow. No wonder why Harriet thought it was real.” Newt’s tone shifted from excited to a little shy and he looked nervously up to Thomas. 

Thomas couldn’t help but smile. He’s so fucking cute. 

A smile formed on Newt’s face too and they just looked at each other for a few seconds. Thomas’ heart grew tighter and it became harder and harder to not stand up and kiss the life out of him. He felt this nervous little thing going through his stomach and it became too much. 

He rasped his throat, breaking eye contact with Newt because the anticipation was killing him. “So, I finished the video and sent it to Harriet, that okay?”

When he looked up again, Newt’s smile was even wider and he patted next to him on the bed. “That’s great, thanks.”

Thomas stood up and let himself fall down next to Newt, the blond scooting a bit closer when he did. Newt turned his head to him and that’s when Thomas realized how close they were. If he just leant forward a few inches they… 

Newt snapped his fingers and lie a hand on Thomas’ thigh, a little too high for it to be comfortable. He swallowed thickly, his gaze flicking between the hand and Newt’s eyes.

“You want to order pizza?” Newt raised his eyebrow, still not moving the hand anywhere. 

Thomas nodded and managed to croak out, “the usual.”

Newt grabbed his phone and started looking up the number. He finally lifted the hand and Thomas could breathe again. Seriously, since yesterday he couldn’t even handle Newt touching him. He needed to get himself together. 

When Newt rang the number, he kept looking at Thomas the whole time with a smile on his face. It made Thomas a little nervous, but also excited. Was there really a chance Newt liked him too? Was that possible?

He scooted a little closer, their whole sides now touching. Newt didn’t say anything and just kept talking to the girl on the other side of the line. 

Thomas was hyper aware of how close they were sitting now; this was how couples sat. He swallowed and started fiddling with his hands when Newt put down the phone and turned to him again, hot breath brushing past his neck. 

“You want to watch Netflix or something?” 

Thomas decided just to fuck it and not be nervous anymore. He was going to tease Newt a bit. He looked up to Newt and their noses almost brushed. Almost.

Thomas raised his eyebrow suggestively. “Netflix and chill?” 

Newt burst out in a laugh and shoved his shoulder, making Thomas stomach drop. Shit, maybe Newt was just being nice and wasn’t flirting at all. 

Newt hopped off the bed, turned on the TV and fell next to Thomas again. They made themselves comfortable, legs touching and laying down on the pillows, Newt’s arm touching Thomas’ waist. 

It made him want to _jump_ Newt. They were lying so close and it made him crazy. 

Newt put on the 100, they only had 3 episodes to go and then it was over. 

“Yeah, go Octavia!” 

Thomas grinned. Newt got always really excited over shows and he was always screaming at the screen. It was cute.

After 30 minutes, the doorbell rang and Thomas went to the door to pay. When he came back, Newt was sitting up against the wall, looking at him with a smile. 

“I got the pizza’s!” He held out the boxes above his head and Newt made a happy noise. He sat down again and gave one box to Newt, leaving a little space between them. When he was eating he couldn’t deal with _distractions._

Newt eyed him for a moment and then smiled to himself and dug in his pizza, pressing play again. Thomas wondered what that was about, but soon forgot about it when Octavia was killing Luna. They ate the pizza in silence, occasionally commenting or cheering at the screen. 

Thomas leaned back a bit, grabbing both his and Newt’s empty boxes and putting them to the side. He felt Newt closing in on him again, their legs and shoulders touching. 

Thomas told himself that this had to mean something. Newt was constantly getting close and hinting at things. It frustrated him, but he also enjoyed it, so he didn’t let his thoughts linger on it too much.

The little voice in his head told him that Newt was just doing this because he was cold, and that’s when Thomas realized that he was indeed freezing. He rubbed his hands together and unconsciously snuggled a little closer to Newt, trying to find some warmth. 

He let out a shaky breath and Newt looked at him questioningly. 

“You okay?”

Thomas smiled a little. “Yeah, I’m fine, just cold.” He looked at his hands again, not being able to be so close to Newt for a lot longer. 

Newt kept looking at him for a moment before leaning over him and grabbing a blanket that lie next to Thomas. He draped it over them and smiled.

“Better?”

Thomas nodded gratefully and rubbed his hands together above the blanket. He saw Newt eyeing him for a moment with a hesitating look on his face. 

“Come here.” He muttered under his breath and Thomas was very surprised when big warm hands clasped around his own. He looked at Newt with a small frown, but it disappeared when he saw the blond looked at the screen again, just casually holding them in his lap and occasionally rubbing his hands over Thomas’. 

Thomas tried to focus again but it was almost impossible when Newt was holding his hands against his crotch, warming them and caressing them as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

He gave himself 10 seconds to freak out. Newt didn’t let him go though, so he just relaxed under the touch and enjoyed it. 

-

After finishing episode 12, Newt looked at the clock to see that it was 9:30 PM. 

Thomas slowly retracted his hands and his head. He felt a little awkward. They had been very close for the last few hours and it was not that he didn’t like it, but he was worried that it meant nothing to Newt. It did to him. A lot. 

“We better stop now, I still have to pick out some clothes and fresh myself up.” Newt nudged him with his shoulder. 

Thomas nodded and Newt stood up, leaving a cold space next to Thomas. He watched him through heavy eyelids as he walked over to his closet and turned to Thomas again. 

“What are you wearing?”

Thomas frowned and threw the blanket away, ignoring the cold and looking down. He just was going to wear what he already had on. He didn’t actually think about it, but he thought that the simple shirt he was wearing and the jeans were fine. 

“Uh, this?” He pointed to his chest.

Newt scoffed and turned around again, pulling a shirt and jeans out of the closet and throwing it on the ground. 

“Of course you are.” Newt started undressing and muttered under his breath. “You look good in anything.”

Thomas’ eyes shot open and he propped himself up on his elbow, watching Newt undress with no shame and a little smile on his face. 

“What did you say?”

Newt looked to him while unbuttoning his pants, making very heavy eye contact. Thomas could feel the tension in the room. Newt sent him a cheeky grin. 

“Nothing.”

“Uhuh.” Thomas’ smile grew wider and watched as Newt stripped down, totally not aware that he was staring at him. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Thomas felt his cheeks heating up and he quickly averted his gaze. “Shut up.”

He felt Newt smirking at him, but he couldn’t look up, not when he just watched his best friend undress. 

When Newt had all his clothes on he walked over to Thomas gestured to his clothes. 

“Can I be your date like this?”

He forced Thomas to look up and when he did, he almost gasped. Newt looked amazing. He was wearing those damn skinny jeans again, the color perfectly matching with his button-up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making his lean and muscular arms come out. 

“Wow, you look…” he said breathlessly, but he quickly redeemed himself. “Hmm, guess I’m not gonna get better huh?”

Newt smacked his head playfully and grinned, walking off to the bathroom. “I’m doing my hair and then we can go alright?”

“And what about me?” He probably looked like a potato so he thought he needed to do something about his appearance.

Newt winked at him, _winked_ , and answered. “You always look good.”

Thomas stared after him, a little stunned by what Newt just said. Normally, he would’ve just taken that comment as a joke, but now, after everything that happened tonight, it could mean something more right? Right? Or was he just imagining everything?

He told himself to calm down. There was no rush in doing anything, he had waited for a year, so a few more hours wasn’t that long. Maybe Newt would do something tonight, and if he didn’t make a move, that was fine too and Thomas would just move on. Right. 

Thomas was lost in thought when Newt came back and the blond had to clap a few times before he snapped out of it. 

“You ready?”

Thomas rasped his throat and shook his head. “Yeah, was just thinking.”

Newt raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Oooooh, about me?”

Thomas shoved him, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks because yes, it was true. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is a day too late, but I don't really feel like people actually enjoy this story, so I wasn't really motivated to write :) (and i know i sound like a pathetic bitch now ok sorry)
> 
> if you did enjoy it and you made it this far I'm thanking you because yeah it just means a lot if people like something you made 
> 
> oh and dw, in the next chapter something will be happening ;)  
> xx M


	5. a very eventful chapter ok just lots of flirting lots of teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: a not very graphic description of blood but it's still graphic. It's nothing heavy but, you know. So if you can't deal with that, just skip over it a little. Be safe <3 
> 
> *little tip: read the end of the last chapter and then read this, it'll connect better that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry. I was going to update like 4 days ago, but then I got sick fml. This chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope I can make it up like this.
> 
> Honestly, after the last chapter I got so much support and nice comments from you and it made me so happy! Thanks to everyone who's reading this, I want to hug every single one of you lol
> 
> okay enough with the sappyness have fun reading this chapter xx meg
> 
> (fire_fox this one's for you you made my day with your comments)

#### 9:59 PM

They decided that it would be better to walk since Gally’s house was only a few blocks away. They walked in silence, hands occasionally brushing and sending shivers down Thomas’ spine. 

After a while he spoke up. “So, everyone thinks we’re dating huh?” He huffed out a laugh

Newt smiled to the ground as if he knew this would come. “Yeah, we weren’t really subtle yesterday, were we?

“Well, uhm…” Thomas searched for the right words. He didn’t want to hurt Newt or make him think anything. “Are you going to…?”

Newt looked to him with a surprised look. “Do you want me to?”

Thomas coughed. “Well, no, I mean...”

Newt continued as if Thomas hadn’t said a word. “I don’t really mind, people think what they want to think anyways and the rumor will die after a while. They move on.”

Thomas smiled. Newt didn’t mind the thought of dating him. His heart warmed. 

Suddenly, Newt looked concerned. “Wait, unless you mind, it’s- then I’ll tell…”

Thomas cut him off by grabbing his hand, giving it a little squeeze. He was very aware that this was next-level touching, but he didn’t really care at the moment. 

“Hey, it’s fine. I don’t mind. I don’t hate you that much.”

Newt eyed their hands for a moment and then smiled, giving a little squeeze back. “Good.”

Thomas looked at the ground again and continued walking in silence, but hyper-aware of that Newt didn’t make any move to retract his hand. 

-

They could hear the loud music from a far distance and Thomas heard Newt sigh. He knew the blond didn’t like parties, they we’re too crowded and hot for him. He himself wasn’t a fan of it either, but he could enjoy it. 

He nudged Newt’s arm softly. “Hey, it’ll be fun, don’t worry.”

Another sigh came out of the blond before he answered. “I know, just…” He came to a stop and faced Thomas. “You know what, you’re right. We’re going to have fun and it’s going to be a great night.”

Thomas smiled at him and pulled his hand away from Newt’s to pat him on the shoulder. “That’s my boy.”

Newt had a smile on his face too and squinted at him for a moment. Then he bit his lip and brought his hand up, hovering in front of his hair. 

“Just, here…”

Thomas let his eyelids flutter close in surprise when Newt ran a hand through his hair, probably trying to get it in shape a bit. 

When the blond pulled his hand back he lingered there for a second and started blushing. Thomas was going to make a comment, but swallowed it and pursed his lips together. 

“My hair was really messy huh?”

Newt licked his lips and tried to hold in a laugh. “Yep.”

Thomas huffed and they walked the last few meters to the house with a grin on both their faces. 

When they walked through the door, they were met by the smell of alcohol and sweating people. Thomas could feel Newt tensing up next to him and decided to grab his hand again, trying to bring some sort of comfort. When he felt a tiny squeeze, he pushed through the crowd to find Minho, dragging Newt along. 

Suddenly he bumped into Minho who was standing with their friends. Gally nodded to them, Frypan smiled and Brenda and Teresa waved. Newt came to a stop next to him, still not letting go of his hand. 

Thomas saw everyone eyeing their hands for a moment. He swallowed awkwardly, and then he remembered that everyone thought they were dating, so he unlinked their hands and put one around Newt’s shoulder. 

“Hey guys!”

The awkwardness immediately vanished and everyone greeted them enthusiastically. Thomas felt much lighter and he talked to them, talked to Newt and watched the blonde laugh. It was perfect. 

After a while, Newt leant over to whisper something in his ear. “Hey, do you want something to drink?”

Thomas looked to the side to see a smiling Newt a few inches from his face, and he tried very hard not to let his knees buckle. 

“Yeah I do, but- don’t worry, I’ll get it.”

Newt snorted and frowned. “Of course not. The man in the relationship needs to take care of the woman right?”

Thomas gaped in mock-offense. “What kind of old-fashioned thinking is that? I’m a feminist you know.”

Newt grinned at him and Thomas wanted to slap that smug looking face.

“And besides, who said you’re the man in our relationship?”

Thomas didn’t even realize that he’d said ‘our relationship’ but he saw Newt’s face light up at the words. It made him feel giddy. 

Newt crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrow. “Well, I’d _obviously_ be a top.”

Thomas almost started to blush at the thought and felt little tingles in his stomach. He managed to compose himself though, and decided that a little teasing wouldn’t do any harm to anyone. 

He stepped in closer, his chest now brushing Newt’s arms. He tried very hard to come off as cool and laid-back, but honestly, the tension was killing him and his voice cracked the slightest bit when he spoke up. 

“Hmm, you’d be the top? Wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

Newt’s eyebrows raised, and for a second, Thomas thought he’d won. But then that stupid smirk appeared on his face and he leaned forward, brushing a hand past his waist and oh so lightly touching Thomas’ groin. 

Hot breath spilled over Thomas’ lips before he felt Newt moving to his ear. He whispered in a husky, very low voice and yeah, that definitely made his dick jump in excitement. 

“ _Please_ , I could have you begging for me to fuck you in _minutes_.” 

And with that, he walked off, not looking back once and leaving Thomas stunned. 

_Holy fucking shit_

He tried to think of this as a casual friends thing, but no. Just no. This was way too hot to say to a friend. 

He was pulled out of his trance when Gally stepped up to him, sipping his beer. “So Thomas, finally, when did you guys realize it?” 

He was still a little too much in shock to grasp the question, so he turned to Gally without saying anything, opening and closing his mouth without actually any words coming out. 

Because he didn’t answer, Gally frowned and started talking again. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything man.” He shook his shoulder gently. “Just, you don’t have to feel weird. I think you guys are pretty cute and so does everyone else. Nobody’s judging you, if you’re worried. It’s the twenty-first century, so don’t worry about that.”

With that he walked off, sending Thomas a small smile. 

This night became a little too much for him.

Before he could process what had happened, again, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him along. He was pulled through he sweaty crowd, earning a few ‘Hey!’s’ on the way. They stopped in the kitchen where it was less crowded. 

He saw that Newt was there too, standing next to him, looking a little horrified. Minho was standing in front of them with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“So, you guys are finally together? It was about time you guys stopped whining about each other. But why didn’t you tell me last night Thomas? You told me you kis-”

Thomas felt the panic surge in his body and before he knew it he clasped a hand around Minho’s mouth, shutting him up. He felt his cheeks rising and he didn’t dare to look at Newt. 

“Uhm, Minho could I talk to you for a sec?” He almost whispered, slowly putting his hand down. 

Thomas saw something change in Minho’s eyes; some sort of understanding, and the Asian boy nodded. He slowly let his hand down. “Yeah, sure.”

Thomas sent one nervous glance at Newt, who was standing like he was completely baffled and frowned at the situation. He felt that Newt was looking at him, but he looked away. 

Thomas dragged Minho out of the kitchen and he stopped in the hallway. There, he finally inhaled calmly and was able to shake all the thoughts out of his head. _God._

Minho looked at him with wide eyes. “ _Dude_ , what was that all about?”

Thomas sighed and went with a hand through his hair, feeling a little sick. “We aren’t dating.”

Minho’s eyes widened even more and he quickly glanced around. 

“What are you talking about? Everyone knows!”

“Well, no, it’s just… Newt told Harriet we were and now apparently everyone knows. But we aren’t. Nothing happened.” He looked up to Minho with probably one of the most sad-puppy-looks ever, but he didn’t care. 

Minho groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me? Still nothing?”

Thomas just shook his head. 

“God, Newt really needs to man up.” Minho muttered under his breath, shaking his head. 

Thomas frowned. “What do you mean?”

Minho just sighed and nudged his shoulder. “Just talk to him, alright? Just, yeah, do that.”

Thomas frowned a little but then inhaled deeply again and shook his shoulders. Minho was right. And Newt was a best friend with Minho as well, so if he had a crush, Minho would know. And the Asian boy seemed to be pretty sure, so Thomas had to have faith. He just had to wait for the right moment. 

“Okay, I will. Tonight.”

Minho smiled again and walked to the living room. “Now go get your boyfriend!”

Thomas chuckled softly. Minho was right. He had to get Newt. And he had promised he’d lose his dignity, so he was going to do it. Talk to him. Tonight. 

-

Thomas found Newt with his friends. They were standing around a table, happily chatting. Newt was constantly looking around as if he was looking for someone. When he found Thomas, he formed a tiny smile on his face. Thomas smiled back.

He wriggled himself between Newt and Frypan and leant over to Newt. 

“Sorry about that, I uh-”

Newt turned to him, his face only an inch away, hot breath on each others’ faces. Thomas swallowed and forced himself to look in Newt’s eyes, trying not to think about what he’d said earlier. 

“It’s okay, I- it was…”

Thomas felt Newt’s struggle and he didn’t want to push him further, even though he was dying to hear what Newt wanted to say.

He just smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

He didn’t know exactly. But he had this feeling that Newt would understand him. 

He probably did, because the blond smiled back at him and scooted at little closer to him. He handed him his bear and Thomas took it gradually, happy that Newt still got his drink. 

“Thanks.”

Newt just smiled at him knowingly and then turned to the conversation again. Thomas didn’t really pay attention. He just watched Newt laugh, move and talk and thought about how fucking badly he wanted to kiss him. 

And how he hoped that Newt wanted to do the same.

-

After a while of chatting around the table, Frypan wanted to sit down. Everyone crashed on the sofa and the armchairs, including Thomas. He was casually sipping his beer and talking to Brenda when he saw Newt out of the corner of his eye. 

The blond was standing next to a chair where Teresa was sitting and he was clearly in discomfort. He rubbed his leg and he pulled a face, looking for a seat somewhere. Unfortunately, Thomas had been staring a little too long at him, because Brenda caught up to his gaze.

“Hey Newt, why don’t you come sit?”

Newt looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and gestured around with his hand, his other supporting him on the chair. “I can’t sit anywhere.”

Brenda patted Thomas on his back and he realized a little too late what she was implying.

“You can sit on your boyfriend’s lap, right?”

She smiled happily at Thomas, as if it was the most logical and normal solution to the problem. _Of course_ , he mentally slapped himself, _everyone thinks we’re dating_.

Thomas felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and coughed, looking up at Newt hesitantly. 

_Boyfriend, I wish_

He saw that Newt considered it for a moment. The blond bit his lip and raised his eyebrows a little at Thomas, as if asking if it was okay. 

“Yeah, of course.” He muttered to Brenda, but it was actually an answer to Newt. 

Newt walked over to him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Thomas swallowed and scooted back a little on his chair, gesturing for Newt to sit down. He didn’t really have a choice, but this was not going to be fun. 

Newt smiled and shrugged, as if saying: _sorry man, gotta do this_. He sat dropped down and made himself comfortable, shifting in Thomas’ lap over and over again. He ended up leaning back against Thomas a little and facing Brenda. 

“Thomas, why do you look like you’re going to barf?” Brenda looked at him a little weird and squinted. 

Thomas swallowed and realized that yeah, he probably did, so he tried to smile and look a little comfortable.

But that was _really hard_ (pun intended) with Newt’s ass right against his cock, and the little movements the blond made didn’t really help. He prayed that Newt would stop moving and just sit _fucking still_ (seriously how difficult was that) and that he wouldn’t feel it. 

Newt turned around a little to face him and smirked. 

Oh

_Oh_

The fucker was doing it on purpose. 

“Yeah Tommy, what’s up?”

Thomas tried to send him the best death glare he could muster, but that was really hard with him being so close. 

So instead, he turned to Brenda and sent her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, was just thinking.”

She bit her lip and looked satisfied for a second, but then leaned over and gestured for them to come closer. 

Thomas and Newt looked at each other shortly and then obeyed her, both looking at her expectantly. 

She sighed. “You can show affection, you know? We all knew it already, so it’s nothing new and we just want you guys to be happy, so you shouldn’t feel uncomfortable with, you know, PDA.”

Thomas tried very hard to not choke on his spit, because of course, everyone thought they were together because of Newt and _he didn’t do anything about it why not??!??!_ so they were expected to hug and kiss and touch in front of everyone. 

He shot a look at Newt and the blond looked back expectantly. 

Did he really…?

What the heck, why not

Thomas put his arms around Newt’s waist and pulled him a little closer to his chest. Brenda grinned contently and turned to talk to someone else. 

Newt tensed up a bit at the contact, but then he smiled. Thomas saw his lip twitch, as if he was about to say something, but kept it in. 

He couldn’t help but grin back, because hell, Newt was allowing him to touch him and to act like his boyfriend and Newt even participated in it. The little spark of hope that had been growing all day was now burning at full capacity. 

Maybe, Newt did feel the same. After everything that had happened today and yesterday, after everything people had told him, he almost had to, right?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Newt put his head on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. 

“You enjoying it?”

Thomas’ heart warmed even more, but it was a little unclear what was implied by _it_. 

He had a small hunch though. 

“Yeah.” He put his head against Newt’s, the soft hair brushing his cheek. Then, he decided to be bold. 

“It’d be better if you’d stop moving though.” 

Newt snorted and let out a laugh, shifting his hips a little more, grinding into Thomas’ crotch. He bit his lip and tried not to make a sound because Newt hit it _just_ right. 

He tensed up a little and tightened his arms around the blond’s waist. He probably noticed, and even though Thomas couldn’t see his face, he could feel the smirk. Newt did another one, slow and deep roll of his hips and then stilled, listening in on the conversation next to them. 

Thomas really tried not to gasp because fuck it felt good, and that moment, he was pretty sure Newt felt the same. You didn’t just do this to a friend.

He was also very convinced that Newt could indeed have him begging in minutes. 

At that thought he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, but he also smiled a little and pressed his mouth into Newt’s hair, trying to hide it a little. Newt probably felt it, because he put his hand on Thomas’ and snuggled deeper into his neck and chest. 

They didn’t talk much and they didn’t have to. 

Both their smiles said enough.

-

#### 2:24 AM

People were starting to leave and soon their little group of friends were about the only ones left at the party. 

He had Newt had gotten a lot of looks, but none had been judging or malicious. They had just been supporting and sometimes observant, but nobody had meant any harm. It made Thomas’ heart happy. 

“Alright guys, I need to get up early tomorrow and as much as I love having you here, you need to leave.” Gally announced, standing up and gesturing to the door. 

Thomas groaned into Newt’s hair. He didn’t want to leave. He liked it like this, just talking with his friends, laughing about stupid things and having Newt on his lap. 

He didn’t want to harass Gally though, so he shook Newt’s hand as a sign for him to stand up. He did, and the rest followed. 

“Alright Gally, goodbye, thanks for having us.”

“See you later man.”

“It has been fun my friend.”

“Goodbye, good luck tomorrow.”

Thomas pulled him into a bro-hug and patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks man, bye.”

Gally smiled at him and then went to clean up the room, waving at them for one last time. 

Everyone stumbled to the hall, some drunker than others. Minho was wasted and joking together with Frypan, Breda was clinging onto Teresa, constantly giggling about nothing. Teresa was probably the most sober of them all and eyed Brenda with an endearing look. 

Thomas hadn’t drunk much, maybe two beers, because he just hadn’t been in the mood for drinking tonight. Newt hadn’t been either, because he didn’t even finish one bottle. He had just occasionally snatched Thomas’, took a sip and then handed it back like nothing happened. 

Minho and Frypan left first, sloppily waving them goodbye. If they didn’t live so nearby Thomas would’ve worried how they were going to get home. 

He handed Newt his jacket and put on his own. He was about to say goodbye when Teresa grabbed his arm, causing him and Newt to turn around in surprise. Teresa looked at them with a small smile on her face, Brenda slumped on her shoulder with her eyes closed. 

“So, you guys finally stopped being idiots? I’m happy for you.” She chuckled and smiled genuinely, shaking both their shoulders as best as she could with Brenda on her shoulder.

Thomas couldn’t smile. It hurt lying to her, and he didn’t want to do it. He just couldn’t. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No, T, we’re not-”

“Thanks Teresa.”

They both said it at the same time and looked to the side in shock. Thomas frowned because no, they were not together, and here Newt was, telling everyone they were without any shame. 

Newt started blushing and then looked down, gesturing to Teresa as if to say: _go ahead, tell her._

Thomas bit his lip and then turned to Teresa, who was looking at them with a confused face. 

“We’re not together.” _Yet._

Teresa frowned and then her eyes widened. Her mouth fell open a little and then she muttered something under her breath. Thomas couldn’t really make it out, but he understood something like ‘Jezus Christ, how fucking-’

She quickly picked herself up and smiled mockingly sweet at them. Then she shot forward and leaned over to whisper Thomas something in his ear. 

“Just do it.”

Thomas swallowed and saw that she went over to Newt to whisper in his ear too. He couldn’t make it out, but he heard some words. ‘Stop……tell him.’

He frowned and when she walked away, dragging Brenda along, she waved at them and gave them a wink. 

Thomas met Newt’s eyes and they just looked at each other for a few seconds. He felt his heart do a little jump because Teresa had said tell him and he knew that Newt liked him now. He hadn’t heard it in those exact words, but he was pretty damn sure. 

He had promised Minho that he’d talk to him tonight, so he decided that this may’ve been the best moment as ever. He took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact. 

“Newt, I n-”

“Let’s go?” 

Newt raised his eyebrow, cocked his head and then walked out the door, leaving Thomas in the hall. 

What

Thomas did a little sprint to catch up with him and was about to speak up again when he saw Newt looking to the ground. 

He frowned to himself. What was up with Newt? The whole night had been fine and now he was kind of… avoiding him? 

Thomas decided to keep silent about what he’d wanted to tell him. As much as it hurt, it had to be a good moment, not this. 

While they were walking, Newt kept silent the whole time. 

Thomas sighed and put his hands in his pockets, glancing to the side. “Sooo, you enjoyed it?”

Newt didn’t meet his eyes and just nodded to the ground. “Yes.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows. What the hell was up? Was he mad?

“It’s pretty late, isn’t it?”

Newt wordlessly pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “Two thirty.”

Thomas pursed his lips together. “Right...”

God, this was awkward. He’d hoped Newt would ask him over and that he’d sleep there and they’d talk and things would happen, but it didn’t really seem like it the way the blond was behaving. 

After more silence, it became too much for Thomas. “Newt, what’s wrong?”

For the first time since they’d left the party, Newt looked him in the eyes. They were dim and a little sad. The blond licked his lips and exhaled. “Nothing, just tired.”

Thomas was getting impatient. “Don’t lie to me.”

Newt scoffed, but Thomas heard that it didn’t mean harm. It genuinely sounded like Newt was tired, but not so much from the late hour. “I’m not lying Tommy, I’m fine.”

Thomas studied his face for a moment before giving up. There was no need in pushing the blond, because he wasn’t going to tell anything. 

When they reached Newt’s house, the blond rasped his throat. Thomas looked up in surprise. 

“Why did you tell Teresa we weren’t dating?” Newt asked, shyly looking up at him. 

His voice sounded soft and as if he didn’t really want an answer. This boy was completely different from the one that had teased Thomas about tops and bottoms. This Newt was vulnerable and actually seemed insecure.

Thomas looked at him and frowned. This was what the whole silent treatment was about?

“Well, because we aren’t.” He answered, maybe a little too blunt; he saw Newt swallow at the words.

He immediately felt a pang in his heart. He hadn’t meant it like that, he was just surprised at the question. Given, it was a little weird right? Or…

Wait

Had Newt been _disappointed_ he’d said they weren’t dating?

Oh

Thomas immediately felt it click inside him and wanted nothing more than just to reach out to Newt. He didn’t though, it felt like the wrong moment. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just, I thought, no…” he stumbled over his words and he saw Newt frowning, looking a bit more like his old self. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t tell her because I don’t want to or anything.” _Nice one Thomas. Very subtle_. “You know, just…” he bit his lip, trying to find the right words. That signature smirk that appeared on Newt’s face didn’t really help.

“She’s my best friend, I just didn’t want to lie to her.”

Newt nodded and smiled genuinely. He brought his hand up to squeeze Thomas’ shoulder. “Of course, I get it Tommy.”

Thomas couldn’t help but smile back at him and blush a little. 

It was silent for a few seconds. They were staring at each other and Newt’s hand was still on his shoulder, his touch electric. 

When he felt like doing something, anything, the moment was gone. Newt dropped his hand and stepped backwards. “Thanks for today, goodnight.”

Thomas swallowed. He felt something tug at his heart; this need to do something. But he held it back. 

“Yeah, uh, sure, uhm, see you Monday?”

Newt bit his lip and smiled, his lip twitching a little. He huffed. “You will.” 

And then, before Thomas could say something back, Newt had already turned around and walked up to his door. Thomas watched him, his heart falling to the floor. This couldn’t be it. It couldn’t be.

So when Newt reached his porch, he finally was able to speak again. 

“Newt?” he heard his voice crack but didn’t really care.

Newt turned around, raising his eyebrow expectantly, a little smile on his face. “Yeah Tommy?”

The light behind Newt made the light blond hair light up like an aura. He looked so beautiful. Thomas felt a lump forming in his throat and his mouth got dry. 

He wanted more. He wanted nothing more than walk up to the blond and just kiss him and hug him and feel him and tell him all the things he had wanted to tell him for months now.

He felt the words leaving his mouth.

_I love you_

But something stopped him.

“Goodnight.” 

Newt frowned for a few seconds and then huffed a humorless laugh and licked his lips. “Right, goodnight Tommy.”

Thomas’ felt the lump in his throat growing, but he nodded and did a few steps to the side, his hands in his pockets. He felt Newt watching him, but he couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t look at him. 

The next thing he knew was that there was a stinging pain in his head and his hand and that he was with his face on the street.

He heard a vague grunt behind him and he slowly opened his eyes, pressing himself up a little. 

_Nice Thomas, tripping in the middle of the street._

He pushed himself up in a sitting position and he felt something warm tickling down brow, threatening to fall in his eyes. He swiped it away and then looked at his hand to see that it was covered in blood.

He saw the blood oozing out of a cut and felt the warm liquid dripping down his wrist, running through his fingers. There was a cut that stretched from his thumb to his pinky-finger and it was _deep._

That was when he remembered that nope, he didn’t do blood very well. 

_Not at all_.

He eyed the cut again and felt his head spinning, the horizon turning around. Just when his vision became black around the edges, the felt warm hands on his shoulders and face. 

He blinked a few times and wanted to fall to the side, but someone held him up. 

“No, Tommy, were not gonna do that, stay with me.”

He looked up to see a concerned Newt crouching down to him, holding his face with two hands now. 

He still had that much consciousness that his heart melted. That Newt was still being so sweet and caring, even after that weird little thing they just had, it made him want to hug and never let go of the boy.

Slowly, he felt the dizziness subsiding, but a throbbing pain in head came instead. He grunted and frowned; only making the pain worse. He felt something wet by his lip so he spat it away, not considering that Newt’s face was a few inches from his. 

Newt pulled a disgusted face but then smiled and then there was an arm around his waist. 

“Can you stand?”

He huffed painfully, the sting in his hand now becoming worse too. “I’m not dead, I think I’ll manage.”

He used one hand to get up and pulled on Newt, standing upright in no-time. He felt the hand around his waist loosening, but then his whole world turned upside down and he fell against Newt with his whole body, clutching his shirt tightly. 

“Whoa mate, you with me?”

He pushed himself up again and realized a little too late that there were blood stains from his hand all over Newt’s shirt. 

He gasped. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

Newt huffed and tightened the grip on his waist again and slung Thomas’ arm over his shoulder, holding him up. He didn’t even look down to inspect the damage and instead he nudged Thomas a little to take a step.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Newt smiled reassuringly. “Now let’s get you inside all right?”

Thomas grumbled, totally being able to walk on his own, but he was also grateful that Newt was holding him and didn’t even loosen his grip. 

They walked to the door and when they arrived, Thomas was pretty sure both of them were fully covered in blood. He couldn’t really worry about that though with the throbbing, stinging pain in his head that seemed to worsen with the second.

Unconsciously, he let out a small whine when Newt let go of him and horded him inside, closing the door at the same time. 

In no time Newt had his arm around him again. It made him chuckle a bit.

“You know, I can walk on my own?”

“Well apparently not, or you wouldn’t have had your head bashed in now.”

Thomas huffed out a laugh. “Touché.”

When they came into the dark kitchen, Newt flicked the lights on with one hand. He let Thomas go, leaving him grunting and trying very hard not to look at the blood. He walked over to their drawer with all the medical stuff and without looking up he ordered, “sit.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows (the movement hurt), but did as he was told and hopped onto the counter next to the sink. 

Newt came over to him with a first-aid kit and lay it down beside him, grabbing a towel to clean up the blood. Thomas watched him in awe as he wetted the thing and brought it up to Thomas’ head. 

The position wasn’t exactly ideal. Newt was standing next to him so he couldn’t quite reach Thomas’ face but he tried to help as best as possible, admiring how helping Newt was. 

Thomas bit his lip trying not to smile at the look of seriousness on the boy’s face. He was frowning a little and his tongue was peeking out of the corner of his mouth. He tilted Thomas’ chin a little and dabbed away the blood on his face, occasionally making eye contact but quickly looking away again. 

When his face was kind of clean, he was handed the towel with the clean side to the front. 

“Here, hold this on your wound, it keeps bleeding.”

Thomas took it without complaint and saw Newt moving on to his hand, placing it in his gently to observe the damage. He frowned and then looked up to him with an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, this is going to hurt.”

Thomas scoffed. “ _Please_ , I can- AH”

Newt grinned at him and held up a piece of glass covered in blood. Thomas raised his eyebrows. So that was what cut him. 

Newt threw the glass to the side and placed his hand under the tab, rinsing it softly with luke-warm water. 

Thomas saw the blood flowing and it looked even more than before so he felt his stomach rolling and swayed to the side. Suddenly a wet hand was at his face, gently stroking his cheekbone with a thumb. 

He looked up to see Newt smiling at him and Thomas really wondered how the boy did it all at the same time. 

“Just don’t look, you’re gonna be alright.”

Thomas felt the dizziness seeping away again and he took a deep breath. Just don’t look. 

He scanned the room, trying to find something to focus on. Instead of a thing, his eyes settled on Newt, who was now dabbing his hand dry with a new towel. He admired the little specks of gold in his eyes and the little specks of blood on his face he had spat earlier. 

_Oops_

“I’m ruining your towel.” Thomas said, eyeing the white thing. 

He heard Newt laugh, but he didn’t avert his attention from the injured hand. 

When the hand was dry Newt grabbed a clean towel, (the third now, Thomas was counting, and he felt a little sorry for making them all stainy) and pressed it on the wound. 

With the other hand, he placed his hand on top of Thomas’ that was still holding the towel and lowered it. 

Then he heard a deep sigh, a soft ‘fuck it’ and his knees were spread. Newt stepped in between them and took a better look at the wound on his head. 

Thomas tried not to gasp at the whole thing, because Newt was absolutely manhandling him, and he didn’t mind one bit. He remembered the conversation they’d had earlier and yep, he was assured again that Newt could have him _begging_. 

He tried not to think about it too much though, because getting a boner at this moment would be more than a little embarassing. 

He studied Newt’s face while the blond was studying the wound. His eyes were slightly squinted and he was holding Thomas’ face, hot breath spilling over his lips. 

“It’s not as bad as it looked. Must hurt like a bitch though.” Newt stroked his fingers past the wound, seeming in a trance. Suddenly he shook his head and let both his hands rest on Thomas’ thighs. 

Thomas almost started to blush. 

“I need to disinfect it. Do you mind?”

Thomas shook his head and tried to think about anything else than the hands that were very close to his groin. 

Newt smiled and grabbed the bottle, putting a little on a cotton. He didn’t move from his place between Thomas’ legs, so Thomas decided once again to be bold and close his legs a little, now keeping Newt firmly in place. 

The boy let out a surprised hum at this, but then immediately switched back into serious mode as he dabbed the cotton on the wound. 

Thomas hissed through his teeth, because it hurt, but the fact that Newt’s hand was still on his leg and sliding forward just one bit was more than enough distraction. 

Before he knew it there was a nice band-aid on his head and the wound was disinfected. Newt was still just standing there, looking at him, the hand still on his thigh. 

The tension between them was too thick and their faces were way too close for Thomas to focus on anything but his lips. He swallowed and saw that Newt did the same. They locked eyes and Thomas was about to say something, but the words died in his throat. _Again._

He inched forward just the slightest bit and clamped Newt’s hips a little tighter. He moved his free hand slowly to the one that was still resting on his thigh. 

He counted the seconds. 

One

Two

Three

Four

And then Newt grabbed the injured hand and went on disinfecting that wound. Thomas exhaled, felt tingles all over his body and had the strange urge to laugh.

The blond held his hand so softly, wrapping it up with a bandage and when he was done, he smiled at Thomas. 

“There you go, you better take care of that or else it’s gonna be a nasty scar.”

Thomas watched his hand in awe, turning it around to see that it was perfectly wrapped. 

“I- how?”

Newt huffed. “Just come by tomorrow, I’ll do it for you.”

Thomas had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot so his cheeks hurt a bit. “Thank you.” He looked up to see Newt still standing between his legs. 

“You don’t have to thank me.”

Thomas frowned. “I just tripped on the streets and if you hadn’t been there I’d probably be bleeding to death.”

Newt chuckled and slowly stepped away from Thomas, nudging his legs. “Yup, you definitely would’ve been dead.”

Thomas hopped off the counter. “That’s why I’m thanking you.”

Newt smiled and bit his lip, averting his gaze. “You’re welcome Tommy.”

Thomas gave him one last final smile and then started walking away, but when he reached the door, he heard a rasp of a throat. 

“It’s pretty late anyways, do you- uhm, do you want to stay over?”

Thomas turned around with a big smile because he just couldn’t stop himself. 

“I’d love to.”

And he wasn’t really sure, but when Newt walked up to him to lead him to the stairs, he thought he could see the faint hint of a blush on his face. And his eyes were sparkling.

-

Thomas and Newt walked into the blond’s room, just chatting a little, as if nothing weird had happened. 

As Newt turned on the lights, Thomas eyed the bed. Newt had a queen size bed, so it wasn’t really expected that he’d sleep somewhere else, and besides, he had already slept countless times in this bed.

But it felt different now.

He hesitantly looked over to Newt, only to see that the blond was staring at the bed too, probably realizing the same thing. 

When the blond looked him in the eyes, Thomas could see the same hesitancy. He bit his lip. 

“I’m, “I’m sorry I’ll get the extra matrass out for you, don’t worry.”

Thomas looked at Newt with raised eyebrows and only knew one thing: he didn’t want to sleep on that matrass. 

He huffed and then formed a grin, waggling his eyebrows at Newt. 

“Don’t bother, I’ve touched you in more personal places already so sleeping together shouldn’t be a problem.”

He heard it as soon as he said it and he saw that Newt almost chocked at the words. 

After a few seconds of acknowledging that he’d just said that, Newt nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re right. I’m going to shower; wash all of your blood off me.”

He grinned as he said it and while he was walking away he held the whole ‘make yourself comfortable speech.’ 

And then he was gone. 

Thomas sighed and fell back on the bed, a smile beaming on his face.

This was the weirdest day ever. 

First he’d been editing and flirting(??) with Newt all afternoon. Then they’d gone to the party as a couple and everyone acted like they were. They had been cuddling and Newt had been groping(??) him. Then the thing with Teresa happened and Newt had become silent and sad, not saying much to Thomas. 

They had said goodbye and it had been a little painful and Thomas had been waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. So he walked away and then, as if god wanted it to happen, he face-planted and Newt took care of him. 

And now he was lying in his bed. Huh.

He felt the tiredness slowly creeping in, but despite that he still was determined to talk to Newt tonight. 

And it terrified him. 

But he knew he had to. His friends would kill him, and honestly, he would kill himself too because he couldn’t deal with all the unreachable love and desire. It drove him crazy. 

He passed time playing candy crush on his phone and then he heard the door open. 

He looked up to see Newt standing in the doorway, his hair ruffled and his pajamas slightly oversized. It looked way too cute.

He couldn’t stop the smile that came from seeing Newt like that but he quickly redeemed himself when he saw Newt walking up to him.

The blond looked like he was about to say something, but then he pursed his lips and Thomas felt the matrass between him dip. 

“You can shower, if you want.”

Thomas turned his head to the side to see Newt’s face mere inches from him, propped up on his elbow. Butterflies swarmed through his body and settled right in his chest. 

“Yeah, I will.”

He felt the words on the tip of his tongue again. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he could feel himself getting warm, his muscles tensing. 

He was probably getting lost in it, because after a while the blond snapped his fingers. “You got brain damage?”

Thomas chuckled softly and cursed himself. 

_Why didn’t you say anything you idiot this was the perfect moment._

“I’m going now.” He stood up and rubbed his neck walking to the door. When he had his hand on the knob, he felt eyes pricking in his neck so he turned to Newt. 

The blond was lying on the bed in a _very_ suggestive position, and when he caught his gaze, he winked. “Think about me.”

Thomas almost chocked on his spit and felt his cheeks heating up quickly. When he was about to turn around again, a surge of boldness went through him. He turned back to Newt and winked. “I always do.”

He saw that Newt was openly staring at him, his mouth a bit agape and his cheeks flushing. Apparently he really hadn’t expected this. Thomas mentally patted himself on the shoulder and sent the boy one last smirk before walking out the door. 

-

After the shower, he pulled on the pair of pajamas and boxers he’d grabbed from Newt’s closet. He ruffled his still wet hair a little and ended up looking like a dog trying to dry it. He hadn’t thought about Newt. Because if he had, it would take a little longer than a few minutes and that would get a little suspicious. And embarrassing. 

He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were energetic. Honestly, it wasn’t that weird; he felt giddy. 

When he walked out of the bathroom, he suddenly felt the nerves swarming in his body. He wondered why that was, but then he remembered. 

He still had to talk to Newt. 

Apparently, his subconscious had realized that earlier than he had. 

And after everything that had happened today, it shouldn’t feel like such a big deal to him. But it did. Even though he almost knew for certain that Newt liked him too, it was still hard. 

He stepped to the door and took a deep breath. 

It’s what he’d promised Minho.

It’s what he owed Newt.

It’s what he needed himself. 

He brought his hand up to turn the knob, and saw that his hand was shaking. 

He told himself to calm down.

Unfortunately, he felt the lump in his throat only getting bigger and his stomach did a weird twist. The nerves were almost getting too much, his heart beating in his chest beating like crazy. 

He didn’t understand why he was reacting so heavily, but he couldn’t help it. 

Before he could tell himself to not do it, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, maybe a little too violent. 

He closed the door behind him and only then he dared to look up. He didn’t see Newt at the bed, like he had expected, but instead the blond was standing at the window, his back towards him.

At the sound of the door closing he turned around, and Thomas couldn’t read the look on his face. 

Thomas desperately wanted to say something; say what he’d been wanting to say for months now, but it felt like he got cottons in his mouth. The sight of Newt, standing there, the moonlight and the dim light in the room softly lighting his features, made his mouth dry. 

“I-”

That was all he got out before he saw something change in the blond’s features. 

The next seconds passed in slow motion.

It was Newt muttering a soft “Oh fuck it.”

It was Newt taking rapid steps forward to where he was standing.

It was their eyes meeting for only one second, the desperation and the want and the hesitation in them firing away.

It was soft hands cupping his face and a sharp intake of breath.

And then the world stopped spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dum dum dummmmmmmmm
> 
> hope ya enjoyed <3 leave love


	6. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter is smut, so if you're not comfortable with that or you don't want to read it for another reason, that's fine, just skip over it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you'll enjoy it <3 
> 
> Sorry for updating so late btw, but I was just really busy with school and parties and yeah, didn't have a lot of time to write. BUT IT'S HERE NOW SO ENJOY xx

“I-”

That was all he got out before he saw something change in the blond’s features. 

The next seconds passed in slow motion.

It was Newt muttering a soft “Oh fuck it.”

It was Newt taking rapid steps forward to where he was standing.

It was their eyes meeting for only one second, the desperation and the want and the hesitation in them firing away.

It was soft hands cupping his face and a sharp intake of breath.

And then the world stopped spinning. 

Warm soft lips were pressing on his own, and it felt even better than all the times he had imagined it.

He couldn’t breathe. His heart was beating in his ears and he felt his stomach jump. 

And just as suddenly as it happened, it was over. 

Newt pulled back and held his hands on Thomas’ cheeks, his lips still only millimeters away. 

They both didn’t say a thing, but they kept their eyes closed and just enjoyed this perfect little moment. 

Then Newt composed himself and pulled back completely, letting his hands drop to the side, his cheeks flushed. Thomas wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss him till he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“ _Please_ tell me I’m right and that everything wasn’t just in my head.” Newt almost whispered, a hopeful look on his face that made Thomas’ heart swell. 

Thomas opened his mouth and closed it again, not able to form any words. Then he sighed in relief and pulled Newt in by his neck with a hand, kissing him again. 

His body was tingling and he couldn’t describe the feeling that enveloped in his stomach. He felt so happy and relieved. _Newt had kissed him._

He moved his lips around a little, his other hand slowly snaking around Newt’s waist. 

But then Newt pulled away. 

Thomas frowned, but then saw that the blond was grinning. 

“I take that as a yes?”

He couldn’t help but smile and murmured, “definitely” against the blond’s grin before capturing his lips once again. 

He felt Newt draping his arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer and Thomas just tightened the grip on his waist. 

Their lips moved around each other and when Thomas felt a curious tongue swiping against his bottom lip, he happily opened for Newt and explored the blond’s mouth in return. 

It was soft, sweet and so much more. Their tongues danced around each other, slowly swirling and mapping every inch of their mouths. Thomas occasionally sucked gently at Newt’s bottom lip, earning a surprised moan and a little bite back. 

Newt’s hands were in his hair and at his back, rubbing little circles. It sent shivers up Thomas’ spine. 

After an eternity of slow and sweet kissing, they pulled away, both a little out of breath. Thomas’ mind was spinning. They had _kissed._

Newt rested his hands on Thomas’ waist, and he looked at him, smiling.

“So Minho was right.”

Thomas gaped at him. “Wait, he…?”

Newt smile grew even wider and pulled Thomas closer to his body. “Yeah.”

Thomas huffed a laugh and slowly stroked Newt’s shoulders. 

When he looked up, there was something different in Newt’s eyes. He felt it too. The proximity, the tension from the past few days and just the _want_. Something was passed between them in the silence; a glance, a question, really. 

And then Thomas felt it snap in his chest. 

He pulled Newt in harshly by his shoulders and pressed their lips together, not able to take anything calm anymore. He immediately forced his tongue into the blond’s mouth and grabbed helplessly at his back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

Newt let out a surprised yelp but kissed him back just as harshly in an instant. They stumbled backward and Thomas felt hands frantically grabbing at his waist. He was pushed up the door behind him and his hands were clutching Newt’s shirt. 

Their teeth were clashing and their tongues were fighting for dominance, and it was perfect. 

Newt pressed him harder against the door and put one hand next to his head, the other sliding down his waist. Thomas was panting and felt himself growing hard in seconds. He grabbed Newt’s waist and pulled him closer, bucking his hips up against the blond’s groin.

Newt groaned and squeezed his ass, rolling his whole body against Thomas. The brunet couldn’t help but gasp, and he broke the kiss. When he fluttered his eyes open, they met with Newt’s. The blond’s pupils were dilated and his eyes were a little glossy. It made Thomas _want_. 

Newt’s voice came out rough and it went straight to Thomas’ dick. “Do you want to…?”

The unspoken words hung in between them like if they’d say it, the moment would be gone. But Thomas knew exactly what he’d wanted to say. And there was nothing he wanted more.

So he slid his hands up from Newt’s waist to cup his face. “Fuck yes.”

He tried to pour as much want he could muster in the words and apparently Newt noticed, because he grinned against his lips and then kissed him again. And god. Thomas could say he had quite a bit of experience in the whole kissing area, but he’d never had one like this one and he was also sure nothing could ever top it. 

Newt let his hands wander over his body, slowly going down to grab the hem of Thomas’ shirt. He stroked the skin as he calmly lifted the shirt. Thomas shivered and tried to compose himself, but he couldn’t. He grabbed Newt’s hands, tugged them away and briefly broke the kiss to pull his own shirt over his head. 

When he got it off, he threw it to the side and met Newt’s eyes again. The blond was smirking at him and then leaned over to bite his lip, placing little kisses all the way up to Thomas’ jaw. Thomas felt his breath hitch in his throat and he couldn’t help but let out a small moan. 

“You look so fucking hot like this.” Newt breathed against his skin and Thomas choked on nothing. Yup, that was definitely a turn on. 

He grabbed at Newt’s shirt, trying to pull it up, but he stopped the action when Newt bit down on his neck. He gasped again and felt a wave of want and desire wash over him. God, he wanted the blond _now._

He felt Newt smirk again. “Eager are we?”

Thomas somehow managed to huff out a laugh. “Shut up.”

Newt grinned up at him and captured his lips again, hands roaming over Thomas’ bare torso, pinching his nipples slightly. Thomas groaned under the sensation and bucked his hips up again, looking for some friction. When he found it, he whimpered softly. 

Newt pushed down on him and let out a low moan, squeezing his waist tighter as he did. Thomas felt this dizziness coming up, a want that is so deep that it’s almost painful. He managed to pull away from Newt and look him in the eye for a second. 

They were both panting and flushed with a bright red color. Thomas wanted to kiss Newt and never let go. 

The blond was looking at him a little skeptical, an eyebrow raised and a concerned look in his eyes. “Did I do something wrong? Or do you-”

Thomas snapped out of his gaze and then smiled a little, trying to hide his excitement. “You weren’t planning on having sex with me against a door, right?”

Newt’s concerned look fell off and was replaced with a cheeky smile. He leaned forward and Thomas brought his hands up to Newt’s neck, pulling him in closer. 

“Doesn’t seem right for our first time, but we could always try later.” Newt murmured against his lips before kissing him and sliding his hands down. Thomas didn’t ignore the way his heart jumped at ‘try later’, and he wrapped his arms around Newt’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Newt suddenly lifted him and cupped his ass firmly. Thomas unconsciously wrapped his legs around Newt’s waist and kept kissing him as best as he could. He felt that he was being carried to the bed and he let it, moaning into Newt’s mouth with every step because _god_ their crotches moved together _just_ right. 

The blond gently lay him down and fell upon him, legs on both sides of his body and grinding down on him as he did. Thomas let out a moan again and pulled Newt in again, this time with his hands traveling down over the blond’s body. 

When he found the hem of the shirt, he didn’t hesitate a second to pull it up, fingers trailing along the skin. Newt gasped into the kiss at the contact and rolled his hips again, pulling his mouth away from Thomas. 

The brunet ripped the shirt over his head, connected their mouths again and put his hands on the slim waist, kneading the hot skin. He let his fingers trail over the blond’s body, stroking every piece of skin with his fingertips while Newt kept making small rolls of his hips. 

When he had reached the blond’s chest, he pushed his hips up again while at the same time rubbing Newt’s nipples. The blond let out a small whimper and it went straight to Thomas’ dick, a weird swirl in his stomach coming from the power he had over Newt. 

Because of this, Thomas couldn’t help but smirk a little into the kiss and firmly grabbed the blond’s waist and turned them around so he could straddle Newt. 

He broke the kiss swiftly and Newt looked up at him with wide eyes and his cheeks flushed. He was panting and he had this look on his face as if he really didn’t believe that Thomas actually took control. 

Thomas could only grin as he sat up straight on Newt’s legs, his hands slowly traveling down to the waistband. Newt just kept looking at him with this deep admiration and awe in his eyes that made Thomas’ heart swell. 

Though, when he reached the waistband of the blond’s pajamas and tugged at it a little, Newt came into action. He shot his hands forward and went straight for the string of his bottoms, and Thomas wasn’t going to let him win, so he fumbled with Newt’s too. 

He got Newt’s open just a tad earlier than Newt did his one, and he smirked again, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. “I was faster.”

After a long, deep kiss the blond murmured, “fuck you” against his lips before grabbing Thomas’ dick and cupping it through his pants. 

Thomas gasped and was about to give in, but then remembered that he kinda had to prove a point. That he was not that easily found begging on his knees for Newt to give him something. 

“Not yet.” He whispered and then swat Newt’s hands away and leaned down to kiss the blond’s torso. He slowly sucked and licked his way down, paying a little more attention to Newt’s nipples; he soon found that they were _very_ sensitive. 

When he finally reached the other boy’s happy trail, he had the blond trembling, panting and muttering hushed whispers. 

He looked up at Newt and he met his eyes, and the look made his dick even harder. He held the eye contact while pulling the bottoms and boxers off simultaneously, making Newt’s erection spring right in front of him. 

He positioned himself a little better between Newt’s legs and then licked around the lip, making the blond groan and buck his hips up. Thomas slid his hands up and down the blond’s thighs while slowly taking more of his dick in, teasingly making eye contact every once in a while. 

When he had the dick at the back of his throat (yes he was very good at deep-throating thank you very much), he started moving his head up and down. He pressed his tongue against the shaft and fondled with Newt’s balls before taking in all of his length in again, making the blond moan loud. 

He massaged Newt’s thighs while working his dick. He swirled his tongue around the tip, used his hands for a few strokes, kissed his way up the shaft and soon he had Newt shaking and whimpering above him. 

“ _Fuck_ Tommy, you’re good.” He heard a hiss and looked up to see Newt in such a turned-on state that it actually felt like a dream. He knew it wasn’t from the way his dick was pressing painfully against his boxers, but he didn’t care much at the moment. 

He took all his length in again and Newt whimpered, a hand grabbing at Thomas’ hair. “Tommy- I-” he was cut off by a strangled sound, almost a sob coming from himself and he tightened his grip on Thomas’ hair. 

“ _Fuck_ , don’t stop I’m gonna-” And when Thomas heard that, he pulled off, blowing a little air on the tip as he did. 

Newt gasped and it turned into a frustrated groan when he realized that the sensation wasn’t coming back. He opened and closed his mouth helplessly and Thomas leaned over to kiss him again, this time a little softer. 

“Ssh, I got you.” He whispered in Newt’s ear and then connected their mouths again, slowly licking into the blond’s mouth and trying to pour as much emotion as he could in it. 

As good as he may have felt to have control over the boy like that, he also wanted him to feel safe and feel loved and _so much_ more that his chest swelled again with this painful fondness. 

And with every movement of his mouth, he tried to tell him that, stroking the boy’s body at the same time. After a while, Newt’s breathing evened out a little and he broke the kiss. 

There was one moment. 

One brief moment where Newt looked so vulnerable. So wrecked. So desperate. As if what they were doing wasn’t enough and could never be. That he needed everything of Thomas and never wanted to let it go. 

And Thomas felt the same. 

He had never seen Newt like this; so open and readable. But he loved it, and definitely wanted to see it more. 

And then it hit him. 

Hell, he _loved_ Newt. 

It hit him right in the chest and he didn’t know what to do with it, so he just pressed another kiss on the blond’s lips and held him tighter. 

But then, he felt the trademark smirk coming back to Newt’s lips and suddenly he was turned around with Newt straddling him. He blinked a few times to grasp what happened, but he stopped thinking when Newt leaned over to whisper in his ear, hot breath blowing against it and a small bite at his earlobe. 

“Payback.”

Those two syllables were almost enough to send him over the edge and he just gave up trying to have thoughts that made sense. 

He felt Newt tugging his pants and boxers down and heard something like ‘this should’ve come off way sooner’ but he didn’t really pay attention because he was too occupied with the feeling of his erection hitting the cold air. He let out a breath of relief at the feeling, because honestly, his pants were hurting. He fluttered his eyes closed and relaxed, completely ready for the sensation he was about to get…

And it didn’t come.

He peeked through his eyelids to see Newt grabbing something from underneath the bed. When he came back up, he wiggled with his fingers and Thomas resisted the urge to just touch himself because _how could someone be so fucking attractive._

Newt coated his fingers in lube and then looked up at him sincerely. “This okay?”

Thomas’ stomach did a little somersault when he heard that Newt was being so freaking sweet, and it did another one when he realized that Newt’s fingers were about to go in his ass _oh my god_.

He nodded frantically and Newt smiled, positioning himself between Thomas’ legs, bringing his fingers down to rub over his hole a little. Thomas tried not to hiss because _damn_ that stuff was always so cold. 

The coldness quickly subsided and Newt slowly pushed one finger in a little, making Thomas arch his back. He was used to the feeling, but he always thought it felt a little uncomfortable the first few touches. 

Newt seemed to know his way around though, because soon he had the whole finger inside Thomas, wiggling it around a little. Then he reached a spot that made Thomas see stars and he let out a surprised moan, trying to push his hips down to make Newt hit that spot again. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work and Newt actually pulled back a little, stretching his hole more. Thomas let out a frustrated whimper and looked up again to see Newt smirking. The bastard was enjoying this.

“Newt, _please_.” It came out simple, but thankfully not as desperate as he felt. Newt squinted for a moment, as if contemplating if he should really do it, but then pushed a second finger inside. Thomas arched his back, squeezed his eyes shut and hissed because _that_ stung. 

Newt stopped moving his fingers altogether and looked up at him with a concerned look. “Are you okay? I’m so-”

“I’m fine, just, _please_.” Thomas didn’t really know what he was asking for, just anything that would give him release or pleasure probably, but his frustration flew away when the blond moved his fingers again, this time a little slower and gentler; he didn’t really mind. It felt as if he was special and deserved love. 

Newt hit his prostate again and he moaned, pushing himself down more on the fingers because he _needed_ it. And Newt gave it to him. 

The blond stretched his hole perfectly while simultaneously rubbing his prostate over and over again. Thomas gasped, moaned, whimpered and was eventually ready to fucking scream when Newt pressed a third finger in, his hole now wet and stretched far enough for any further activities. 

Newt kept the onslaught on his prostate going and started fondling with his balls. He slowly stroked Thomas’ dick, speeding up every once in a while. Thomas didn’t stop moaning and gasping because _holy god_ , and he clutched the fabric of the sheets, his world now only the sounds coming from him and Newt. 

When the blond did something that felt too good to be true, Thomas arched his back and let out a sound similar to a cry, because he _needed_ release and Newt just kept making him fucking crazy and he almost couldn’t take it anymore. 

Soon enough Newt had three fingers relentlessly pushing in and out, teasingly brushing on the Thomas’ prostate every few thrusts. 

“N-Newt I holy god, I- _fuck_ I’m gonna come holy shhh” he yelled out at some point, feeling the heat in his lower abdomen build because it just was too much. And then Newt pulled his fingers out and retracted his hand from Thomas’ dick. 

Thomas clutched the sheets in his hands tighter and let out a strangled sob because he was _so fucking close_. Newt smiled at him and then crawled back up, slowly stroking his abs while kissing him deeply but soft, trying to recover him a little. 

Thomas eventually controlled his breathing again and was ready to fucking burst. “Newt, I need you, _please_.”

The blond moved from his mouth to his jaw to place tiny kisses there. “Are you sure?” he mumbled in between tiny sucks and Thomas somehow managed to laugh. 

“Are you seriously kidding me? You- _ah,_ you wanted me begging right? Well, h-here I am.”

He felt Newt smirk against his skin and then he pulled back completely, sitting on his knees in between Thomas’ legs, not touching him in any way. He grabbed a condom from behind him (Thomas briefly wondered how it got there, but he decided that it was not the most important thing going on now.)

When Newt was about roll the condom on, he came into action. Thomas placed a hand on Newt’s. The blond eyed him suspiciously and he sent him a small smile. 

“Here, let me.”

Newt raised an eyebrow, but then smiled back and nodded, giving the condom to Thomas. The brunet sat up straight, his legs still around Newt and he gently rolled the condom on.

It felt weirdly intimate, even more than anything they’d done this night. It felt so… trusting. It was as if Newt laid his life in Thomas’ hands and he believed that he’d protect him. 

Thomas would.

With everything he had. 

He pulled Newt in by his neck for another kiss and the blond kissed him back eagerly, but with so much love that Thomas thought his heart might just burst. 

He pulled them both down, and Newt gently cupped his face, rolling his hips again and making the both of them moan. 

“Can I ride you?” Thomas didn’t even really know where the request came from, but all he knew was that he really, _really_ wanted to. 

Newt looked surprised, to say at least, and his eyes flicked between Thomas’, like he didn’t believe what he’d just heard. But then he genuinely smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips, a peck really. 

“I’d love it.”

And that was all Thomas needed before flipping them over, so that he could straddle Newt. He positioned himself right above the blonds dick grabbed the lube from behind him. 

He slicked Newt’s dick up with plenty of lube and the boy let out a low groan at the sensation. Thomas chuckled lightly. 

When everything was ready to go, Thomas suddenly felt nerves in his chest. He told himself to calm down, that this was nothing and that it was Newt. But it didn’t subside. 

It wasn’t like it was influencing his performance abilities, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. As much as he liked to be nonchalant about this, this was still Newt’s dick going into his ass; something he’d wanted for longer than he wanted to admit and now it was happening. 

Newt seemed to sense his hesitation because the blond found his hand and squeezed it reassuringly and sent him a sweet smile. 

“Whenever you’re ready.”

And the sound of Newt’s voice together with the look in his eyes was enough to make all the nerves disappear, and it was replaced with a deep want and love. 

He smirked back and then slowly lowered himself on Newt, letting out a breath of pleasure when it was in completely. 

He adjusted in a few moments, due to Newt’s perfect preparation and he let him know with a small roll of his hips. 

The blond let out a whimper at that and squeezed Thomas’ thighs, running his hands up and down. He lifted Thomas up a little and then dropped him back down, making the brunet moan loudly as his length hit his prostate dead-on. 

Thomas repeated this a few times until he had Newt whimpering under him, and then he got the hang of it, bouncing up and down Newt’s dick. Newt squeezed his thighs and started meeting his hips, thrusting in every time Thomas came down. 

He soon forgot any sense of the real world and the only thing that existed was Newt slamming into him, the sound of their skin smacking and the loud lustful moans filling the air. 

Newt dug his fingers into his waist, almost painfully, groaning and panting as if Thomas was physically assaulting him. 

“Bloody hell T-Tommy, you feel so good, _fuck_.” He moaned when Thomas rolled his hips in a particular way, making himself see stars. Thomas whimpered and leaned forward, catching Newt’s mouth in a kiss, one that existed more of teeth-clashing than actual kissing. 

Newt somehow managed to slam harder and deeper into Thomas, making Thomas almost scream with every thrust because Newt’s dick hit his prostate dead on. 

Newt looked him in the eyes and grabbed his dick, starting jerking it in time to the thrusts, and Thomas forgot how to do everything. The only thing he could do was move his hips and pant, moan and yell every once in a while. 

When Newt did a particularly hard thrust into him, hitting his prostate, Thomas felt the heat building up in his lower abdomen. All he could do was squeeze Newt tightly and relax. 

"Newt, I- yes, _fuck_ , right there! Oh my God, I'm gonna -" He felt his muscles tensing up to the point where it almost hurt, and he was hit with the overwhelming sense of relief. His vision got white and everything exploded in his head. He let out a sound similar to a cry when he came and spilled his load all over Newt’s chest and hand. 

He squeezed down hard on Newt when he did and it took Newt only two more thrusts while Thomas was riding his orgasm out before he came too, letting out a moan that could be heard by the neighbors. 

Whatever.

Thomas looked down to see Newt under him, eyes shut, glistening in sweat and his chest heaving. He was hit with this exhaustion and he released his grip on Newt and fell forward. 

He waited a few moments before pulling him out, and Newt let out a small whimper when he did. He shivered briefly at the loss of the warmth inside of him, but it quickly subsided and he fell next to Newt, both still panting. 

Newt ran a hand through his hair and raised his eyebrows, as if he didn’t believe what just happened. “Wow, that was…”

“Fuck.” Thomas breathed out, looking up at the ceiling and enjoying the lazy feeling he always got after an orgasm. 

Thomas heard Newt huff out a laugh and he looked to the side to see him grinning at him. “You could say that.”

He couldn’t help but smile back, still not believing that this had actually happened. 

“Told you I’d be a top.” Newt winked at him.

Thomas raised one eyebrow. “Please, I totally wrecked you too.”

Newt seemed to consider this a moment and bit his lip in an attempt to stop a smile, but he didn’t really succeed. “Okay, true.”

Thomas smiled and mentally patted himself on the shoulder. Then he looked back at the ceiling again, trying to catch his breath and let the adrenaline flow out of his system. 

After a few minutes of panting, they’d both caught their breaths. Thomas wanted nothing more than just to crawl under the blankets, but he knew he was going to regret it in the morning. 

He turned his head to the side, and as if he had sensed it, Newt did too. He smiled at him and Thomas’ heart melted. It felt like a dream. 

“We should get this cleaned up.” He pointed to Newt’s chest where were still traces of his jizz. 

Newt looked down and nodded. “Yeah, we probably should.”

Thomas laughed and then crawled over to his nightstand to grab tissues from there. When he found them, he held them up triumphantly and started dabbing Newt and himself clean. 

When everything was pretty decent, he raised his eyebrows at Newt while getting under the blankets. Newt seemed to get the hint and immediately got under them too, huddling up against Thomas. 

Thomas stiffened under the contact for a second, but then he realized that it was okay and allowed now, so he scooted down a little and lay his head on Newt’s chest. The blond wrapped an arm around him and tipped his head down a little so that he was nuzzling into Thomas’ hair. 

They lay there for a while, and Thomas felt his chest swell with something he couldn’t describe. He was afraid it might burst open if he didn’t do anything. 

So he looked up to meet Newt’s eyes and saw him smiling down at him. It made his stomach flip around. This guy. This beautiful guy whom he’d been in love with for months now felt the same about him. 

He took a deep breath, but then slapped himself for it. They’d had sex. This wasn’t going to be weird anymore. But he still couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He almost whispered, afraid that if he’d say it too loud this perfect little bubble would burst. 

He saw Newt’s eyes flick over his face and a thousand emotions went through them but settled on one in particular. Happiness. 

“Yes.” He whispered back, pressing a kiss to the brunet’s hair. 

Thomas smiled and buried his head back in the crook of Newt’s neck. He slowly felt the sleep seeping into his body, and the last thing he felt before drifting off was Newt pulling him closer and pressing a soft, lingering kiss on his temple. 

-

A warm thing was lying next to him when he woke up and he needed a few moments to realize where he was. Then it came flooding back. 

Newt

Yesterday

Kissing

Sex

Love

He smiled and noticed through half-lidded eyes that they hadn’t moved much during the night. Newt’s arm was around his shoulder and his cheek was resting on Thomas’ hair. Thomas lay with his head on Newt’s bare chest, admiring the soft skin that he was up close with.

He still wasn’t fully awake, but he lazily started tracing Newt’s abs, just a feather-light touch with his fingertips. 

After what felt like an eternity but what had probably been a few minutes, Newt stirred next to him and turned his head, slowly opening his eyes. 

Thomas looked up and couldn’t stop the smile. Newt’s hair was completely ruffled, his eyes were barely open and he looked so sleepy and _adorable_ Thomas just wanted to cuddle him and hold him. 

Newt looked down and smiled back at him. His stomach did another flip and Thomas wasn’t really sure if he’d ever get used to waking up next to Newt. 

“Morning.” He almost whispered.

Newt’s smile grew even wider and he stroked Thomas’ shoulder. “Hey.” The blond croaked out, his voice still thick with sleep.

Thomas lay his head down again and kept on touching the pale skin, humming contently when Newt pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Did you have to make me jealous and hot Friday?”

Thomas frowned at the sudden question, and then it came back. He’d forgotten about the whole plan Minho had for them and it felt like a few months ago.

He let out a small chuckle. “Did Minho give you the same assignment?”

Newt laughed, and Thomas relished the way his abs contracted. “Yep, he did.”

He stroked Thomas’ hair, gently tugging at the strands. After a pause, he spoke up again. “He was right though.”

Thomas hummed in question and looked up at Newt with one eye, who was still smiling down at him. 

“He assured me you liked me back, but I wasn’t really sure. You sometimes dropped these hints, but then you acted like we were just friends and it was so bloody confusing.”

Thomas huffed out a laugh and propped himself up on an elbow, his chin in his palm. “That was exactly what you did!”

Newt gaped in mock-offense. “I did not!”

“Yes you did, you idiot. I just didn’t know what to think.” He protested, gently flicking Newt’s forehead with one hand. 

The blond giggled and it made Thomas giggle too because it was just too damn cute, and he buried his head in the crook of Newt’s neck again. 

“I like you. A lot. A fucking lot. Do you know what to think now?” Newt hugged him even closer, whispering the words. 

Thomas smirked against his skin. “That I wanna kiss and fuck you senseless?”

Newt snorted and nudged him so that they were facing each other again, faces only an inch away. “Good answer.”

He pressed a small kiss to Thomas’ lips, one that made his eyes flutter close and one that lingered for a second too long. 

“I’m not a fan of morning breath though.”

Thomas huffed and lie down on his chest again, enjoying the warmth seeping into his heart. “We can brush our teeth… later. I first want to cuddle.”

“We cuddled the whole night?”

Thomas snuggled deeper into Newt, inhaling his fucking amazing scent. “Don’t care. W’nt more.” He realized that he probably sounded like a small child with his voice muffled by Newt’s neck, but he didn’t really care.

The blond probably didn’t either, because he wrapped Thomas up in his arms and huddled closer, showering him with kisses on his hair, neck, and face.

-

“Okay neWT I’M DONE WITH YOUR AND THOMAS’ PINING!”

Thomas didn’t even move from his spot on Newt and sighed at the sound of Minho stamping up the stairs. “Embrace for impact.”

Newt snorted. 

“I CALLED EVERYONE AND WERE SETTING UP A PLAN BECAUSE IT IS GETTING RIDICU-” Minho slammed open the door and busted into the room, and then stopped as if someone froze him with liquid nitrogen. 

Thomas raised his eyebrows, not moving his head from Newt’s chest and he heard Newt chuckle. He had to admit, it was pretty hilarious. 

Minho gaped at them and his eyes were wide open. “Is this real?” He whispered, and Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“No, this is your wet dream, duh.” He heard Newt say above him, and Minho finally moved again, dropping his hands to the sides and sighing in relief. 

He took a few steps forward and suspiciously eyed the situation on the bed. Thomas knew everything was covered up, but still felt a little uncomfortable when Minho scanned both of them slowly and thoroughly. 

“Please tell me you guys _talked_ , and that this isn’t another ‘no Minho he doesn’t like me he just wants to be friends’ situation because I _swear_ , I’ll throw you two out of the window.” Minho sighed dramatically and looked at them expectantly.

Newt answered with a smug smile. “Well, we didn’t exactly _talk_ …”

Thomas snorted and Minho groaned, covering his ears. “I don’t need details you perverts.”

Thomas hummed. “Hmm, you love us.”

Minho squinted and then grabbed a chair, sitting in front of the bed, his legs crossed. “Yes, I do.” He smiled. “So, who made the first move?”

Thomas grinned up at Newt and then he told the story, from their little fight to his fall and then the kiss. 

Newt nodded along with the story, and when he was finished he added, “And then we had sex.”

Minho sent him a glare but then smiled again. “Thank god. Finally.”

Thomas huffed, his head still on Newt’s chest. “Oh come on, we weren’t that bad.”

Minho raised one eyebrow, and it was pretty intimidating, so Thomas shut up. “Yes, you were.”

“Well, were together now, so you can start on your new project: matching Brenda and Teresa.” Newt offered, and Minho seemed content with the idea. 

“That’s a good one, will do.”

Thomas cleared his throat and glanced at Minho. He loved the guy, but he wanted some privacy with Newt now. “So, anything else?”

Minho raised an eyebrow, but then realization dawned on his face when he saw the hand tracing Newt’s abs. “Oh god no NO I’m already gone. Just know that we’ll celebrate this. We’ll be here at 6.”

Thomas and Newt both groaned. “Come on, is that really necessary?”

Minho grinned at them. “Yes, it is Thomas. See you this afternoon.” He waved and then walked to the door. 

“Hey, Minho?” Newt asked. 

Minho looked up and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Newt smirked. “Do you have some gum?”

Minho frowned and reached into his pockets. “Uh, yes, why?”

Newt smirk grew even wider and he shrugged innocently. “Do not really feel like getting up to brush my teeth.”

Minho pulled a disgusted face. “Oh my- stop talking.” He threw the packet of gum. “Here, have it.”

Thomas caught it with one hand and smiled sweetly at Minho. “Thanks.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re welcome. Have fun.” He winked and then walked out the door, closing it behind him

“Oh, we will,” Newt called after him.

“SHUT UP YOU SEX ADDICTS”

Thomas popped a piece of gum in his mouth with a smile and he handed Newt one too. 

The blond smiled back and then flipped them around so that he could straddle Thomas. The brunet yelped in surprise, and then laughed when he felt Newt placing kisses and sucking hickeys on his neck because it _tickled._

He attacked Newt’s sides with his fingers and the blond started squirming and pulled back a little so he could look into his eyes. 

“Let’s have some fun then.” Newt murmured against his lips before capturing them in a kiss that left Thomas breathless, and he didn’t know how to talk anymore. 

He didn’t complain though. 

-

“We’re here!” A female voice called from the door and Thomas looked at Newt, who was lying with his head in the brunets lap and pouted. 

“That’s way too soon.” He whined. 

It was way too soon. They were sitting on the couch, just cuddling and talking, but Thomas wanted more alone time, just to make up for all the lost months. 

Even though they had had the whole day to themselves, it was not enough. Which was a little weird considering they had been cuddling and kissing the whole day, and they had sex 2 times. 

But it really wasn’t enough. 

Thomas looked up when he thought that a cat was getting killed, and he saw that Brenda and Teresa were squealing like little schoolgirls, looking at them with a lot of adoration. 

“You’re so CUTE oh my god.” Teresa giggled and then crouched in front of them, looking at them both seriously. “You guys are idiots. But I’m really happy you finally figured it out.”

“Me too!” Frypan called from the hallway, enormous bags with food in his hands. 

Then Teresa got closer to Newt and started whispering in a very threatening and terrifying tone. “If you ever hurt Tom, I’ll rip you to shreds and feed you to the squirrels.”

Then she looked up and got dangerously close to Thomas’ face. “The same thing counts for you. Don’t. Hurt. Him.” 

Thomas swallowed and stole a glance at Newt who looked just as horrified. “Yes, Teresa.” They both answered, and then she stood up again, smiling and ruffling their hair. 

“Those are my boys.” Then she turned around and clapped her hands. “Who’s up for food?”

Several cheers erupted and everyone walked to the kitchen to grab plates and prepare the food. 

Gally and Newt lit the barbeque and the rest helped in the kitchen, and in an hour, they’d created beautiful plates with bread, meat, vegetables and meat substitutes (because Newt, Brenda, Thomas, and Minho were all vegetarians.)

They put the chairs outside and set them around the table, the late afternoon sun still giving enough heat to sit outside without a jacket. 

Every time Thomas encountered Newt, they briefly kissed, most of the time just earning sighs and eye rolls from their friends. 

When they sat around the table, Newt reached for Thomas’ hand under it and gave it a squeeze. He leaned over to whisper something in his ear. “I really, _really_ like you.”

Thomas’ heart stuttered and he got all warm on the inside. But he wanted to say something else back. 

_I love you_

He didn’t though. It didn’t feel like the good moment. So he squeezed the hand back and kissed Newt’s temple who immediately leaned into the touch. “I really fucking like you too.”

“Can the newfound couple please be a little less obvious?” Brenda complained, but when Thomas caught her eye, she was smiling. 

He cockily raised an eyebrow. “You’re just jealous because you want to do the same with Teresa.”

She gaped at him and blushed furiously, looking down at her plate and muttered something that nobody really heard. 

Then something really weird and funny happened. 

Teresa grabbed her face and gave her a quick french kiss, smiling shyly afterward to Brenda, who looked like she just found out that it was going to be Christmas every day. 

Then Teresa turned to Thomas and Newt, who were gaping at the two girls. She raised an eyebrow back at Thomas and cocked her head to the side. “There. Wasn’t that hard right? Did you guys seriously need 7 months for that?”

Thomas swallowed and looked at Teresa in shock, who was smirking at them. Just when he was about to say something back to defend himself, because yeah, she got him, Minho slammed his head on the table. 

“Now I can’t match anyone anymore!” he groaned in frustration. “But I’m happy for you girls, seriously.” He smiled sincerely at them. “Anyone else here who wants to fuck someone?”

Gally raised his hand and winked at Minho. “I wouldn’t mind fucking you.” 

Pretty much everyone at the table stared at Gally and Minho, who seemed to have a staring contest. 

Then Minho shrugged and took a bite out of some toast. “Fine, when?”

Gally raised his eyebrows and winked again. “I’ll call you.”

Minho nodded with a smile and then returned to his food again, and everyone started talking happily as if 4 of their friends hadn’t just confessed their love for each other. 

Thomas was still in shock though. He frowned at Newt who looked just as stunned as he probably did. “Why is this so easy for everyone?” He whispered in a hushed voice because, honestly, it felt like such a big deal to him. 

Newt shrugged. “Maybe we _are_ idiots.”

Thomas grinned and inched closer to his lips. “Yeah, we are.”

“Hmm, I still like you though,” Newt answered with a grin before kissing him like there was no-one around. 

Their tongues swirled around each other and hands found waists and necks, but Thomas realized that this was getting way too heated for a kiss during dinner, so he slowly pulled away, resting his hands on Newt’s neck.

“Later.” 

Newt grinned in response and pecked him sweetly before turning away and eating his food, engaging in a conversation with Frypan and Brenda. 

Thomas watched his boyfriend with a happy smile and wondered how he got so damn lucky. 

-

After dinner, they cleaned everything up and made a campfire. Blankets were distributed and everyone talked happily with each other, Thomas snuggling next to Newt. 

After a while, Frypan proposed they’d play hide and seek. Thomas groaned. He hated it; he was always found first. Still, everyone wanted to play it so he complied grumpily. 

Minho was chosen as the one who had to search and the rest of them tiptoed away, giggling and whispering. 

The rule was; no going upstairs and no going on the streets, but the rest was allowed. But Thomas really fucking sucked at this game, so he just hid behind a tree somewhere in the back of the garden. 

“TWENTY” Minho yelled and he immediately ran off, going inside. 

Thomas sighed in relief and leant back against the tree, just thinking about the day and relaxing. He felt really, _really_ happy. There was nothing in his life right now that caused him anxiety or anything. Of course, there was college, but it didn’t seem like a really big deal here in this garden, playing hide and seek with his apparent adult friends. 

He peeked out from behind the tree and scanned the garden. He deduced that Minho was still inside so he was safe for now. Then he saw a blond wisp of hair peeking out from above a grove and his heart started beating faster. 

He didn’t really think before crossing the garden, just running to where he’d seen Newt. When he arrived at the hiding place, Newt looked up in shock, but then his face morphed into a smile. 

“Hey.”

Thomas sat down next to him, licking his lips and swallowing. He didn’t even know what he was doing here. But he felt it in his chest and he didn’t do a thing to stop it. 

“I love you.” He blurted out, looking Newt straight in the eye. 

The blond didn’t show any sign of an emotion for a few seconds and his eyes flicked over the brunet’s face. 

Thomas felt his heart drop. Of course. _Of course_. How could he have been so fucking stupid?! He’d scared Newt off. This was way too soon. They’d only been dating for a day now and Thomas was already saying he loved him?! God, Newt must hate him. He’d completely blew it and-

“I love you too,” Newt whispered and then smiled, almost in relief. 

Thomas swallowed and let his gaze flick between Newt’s eyes, trying to find any sign of dishonesty. He didn’t find a thing. 

“Seriously?” He breathed out, not really believing it.

Newt chuckled and then leaned over, grabbing his face with two hands, cupping his jaw. “Of course I do, you bloody idiot. Even though we’ve not been dating that long, you’re also my best friend and I love you. I love you.”

Thomas huffed out a laugh in relief and smiled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t speak; his mouth was dry and Newt’s face was way too close. 

Newt looked at him from under long lashes and gently stroked his cheekbones. “I love you, okay?”

And that was all Thomas needed to pull the blond into a desperate kiss, trying to pour as much love in it as he could. 

Newt’s hands wandered down to his waist and Thomas slowly let himself go down so that he was lying on his back. Newt broke the kiss briefly to smile against his lips. “I’m happy.”

Thomas smiled and pulled the blond closer to his body and wrapped his legs around Newt’s waist. “Me too. And I love you.”

Newt huffed and the sparkle in his eyes would make Thomas’ heart burst if he didn’t do anything soon. “God, I never knew you were such a bloody sap.”

“Hmm, you love it.” Thomas ran a hand through the blond strands of hair and softly tugged at it. Newt let out a content hum and pressed their lips together again, making Thomas forget everything and everyone around them. 

“Where the hell is our couple?”

“Ha! Frypan, you owe me 5 bucks.”

Thomas groaned when Newt broke the kiss and raised his head in surprise. He saw his friends staring down at them. Some looked a little happier than others. 

“Told you they’d be making out somewhere.” Brenda pointed out, smiling happily at Frypan, who was, in turn, staring at Thomas and Newt as if they’d just killed his puppy. 

“Come on guys, I actually had faith that you weren’t a bunch of hormonal adolescents.”

Thomas couldn’t stop the smile and shot it at Frypan as a peace offering. “Uh, sorry?”

Minho clapped the dark-skinned boy on the shoulder. “Bad choice man.”

Frypan shook his head but still smiled at him when he turned around, walking back to the table. 

“Well, horny lovers, do you still want to end this evening right with us, or do you want to have sex in the bushes?” Gally asked, making Thomas blush a little. 

Thankfully, Newt made the decision for him and slowly stood up, offering a hand to Thomas. “We could do both, we’ll just have sex later, don’t worry.” 

Gally laughed and then walked off too, shaking his head to himself. 

Newt clapped Thomas on the shoulder. “Let’s go yeah?”

Thomas nodded and then Newt walked away to their friends, who were now sitting around the campfire again. 

Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle. He smiled at Newt, who was now two meters from him. He smiled at the campfire and his friends, who were being dorks and laughing loudly. And then he smiled to himself. 

If this was his life; having a beautiful boyfriend, having absolutely stupid but amazing friends, and simply being _happy_?

Well, he could live with that. 

He sprinted up to Newt, draped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to the blond’s temple.

Newt huffed out a laugh and put an arm around his waist, dragging him down into a chair. He was positioned on Newt’s lap, who started a conversation with Teresa. He snuggled closer to Newt and inhaled his scent mixed with the burn from the campfire. 

He relished the sound of his friends laughing and the smell of a little too-burned marshmallows. 

Yeah, he could _definitely_ live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you made it this far, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can't really describe how it feels to have people like your story, all I can say is that it's amazing and that I'm really fucking happy that you guys supported me. <3
> 
> This fic is now over (okay I can be really dramatic it wasn't that big but still) but I have a lot of ideas for other stories (one-shots AND multi-chaptered) so if you've liked this, you can check those out too ;)
> 
> Again, thank you so much for following this, and I hope you've liked reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> btw would you like it if I did some sort of prompts challenge? PLEASE let me know (and while you're at it leave a prompt too lol, just a first sentence or an AU idea or smth)
> 
> much love, xx Meg
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: jc these notes get really long but does SOMEONE know how to complete the story? Now it's chapter 6/? and I want it to 6/6 BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW IT WORKS

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting every other day I think, just so you know ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed and if you have any tips or ideas plz let me know xx M (or just comment something small if you liked it I always HATE to say this but they really make my day)


End file.
